Chemistry
by Artsysmiles
Summary: High school can be tough.  Especially if you hate your chemistry class, teacher, and lab partner.  But hey, if your lab partner is Sasuke Uchiha, and you're Sakura Haruno, anything can happen.  Right? Sasuke and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I, Artsysmiles, do not own any Naruto plot lines, characters, or merchandise. However, eventually I will own Gaara, Sasuke, and Itachi. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!! That is all.**_

_**Chemistry**_

"Another day, another crappy chemistry class," gumbled sixteen-year-old Sakura Haruno. She ran a hand through her bubble gum pink hair and sighed; let's just say that Sakura was getting a hundred in chemistry, minus twenty-seven points. She attended Konoha Center for the Arts and Technology, right in the heart of our very own city of Konoha.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Wait up!" yelled our favorite hyperactive blonde, Naruto Uzumaki. He came running at her in full force, and finally slowed to a stop right before crashing into her. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I'm just all hyped up on ramen today. Did you know that Ichiraku has made me customer of the year?" he yelled.

"Naruto. Please shut up before I go deaf. Now, I love you, but you're worse than Ino on a shopping spree," Sakura stated.

Naruto stared blankly at her before continuing in a normal voice, "Sakura, you can't love me! What about me and Hinata's relationship? Are you a player?" he asked. Now it was Sakura's turn to stare blankly at him.

"I MEANT I LOVE YOU AS A FRIEND! YOU BAKA!!" she roared. Naruto mumbled an apology before scurrying off into the safety that was Hinata. Sakura growled angrily as she walked into Orochimaru's chemistry classroom, and took a seat next to Ino Yamanaka.

"Hey, forehead. What's up?" Ino asked as she finished texting Temari.

"Nothing, Ino-pig. However, is it mandatory for all 11th graders to take chemistry? Please, let it be a 'No'. I can't take another class filled with Orochimaru-sensei's annoying hissing," Sakura grumbled.

"Well, Sakura-"

"Welcome to another day of chemissstry. Classs, pleassse open up your booksss to page 46," hissed Orochimaru. Sakura mentally groaned as she took out the dreaded book that was chemistry.

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. You'll love your new school!" exclaimed Mikoto Uchiha. 

"Yeah. School is great, except...FOR THE FACT THAT IT'S SCHOOL!!" yelled Sasuke Uchiha. Mikoto looked shocked at her son's sudden outburst, but still ushered him out of the car and into his new highschool. Sasuke groaned as he saw his mother drive away waving. _Great. Now I'm stuck in another slutty hell hole._ Angrily, Sasuke pulled out his class schedule. It read:

_1st Period: Math with Kakashi_

_2nd Period: Social Studies with Asuma_

_3rd Period: Gym with Ibiki/Anko_

_4th Period: Study Hall with Kurenai_

_5th Period: Lunch_

_6th Period: Chemistry with Orochimaru_

_7th Period: English with Gai_

_8th Period: Art History with Jiraya_

"Ok. Sixth period with...Orochimaru?!?!? I thought I had a restraining order against him??? I guess Mom over looked that part of the application," Sasuke said as he ran a hand through his raven colored hair.

* * *

"Now, Misss Haruno, pleasssse tell me which two chemicalsss you-" Orochimaru stopped talkng as he heard a knock at the door. "One moment, classs," he said as he glided over to the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. If I did, why would I be here, writing this crap? Huh? Are you sassing me? Are you, punk?? Tell me! ROOOOOAAAAR!! That is all._**

**_Sorry for ending the previous chapter where I did. Let's just say that there was a small fight over the computer and that I forgot to save. Thanks for your reviews!_**

**_Chemistry_**

"Ah, Ssshizune! Thank you! I almossst forgot about him. Thanksss ssso much for reminding me. Good bye!" hissed Orochimaru. "Classs, we have a new ssstudent. Pleassse make him feel welcome." Orochimaru gestured to the door where a cute, semi-evil looking teen stood. He motioned for the boy to come inside the classroom, but received a nasty glare as the boy entered the chemistry lab. "Thisss isss Sssasssuke Uchiha. Long time no sssee, eh Sssasssuke-kun?" Orochimaru hissed happily.

"Shut up, _Sensei._ Remember that tiny piece of paper called a restraining order I have with me at all times? Do you really want to have to sign it again?" Sasuke threatened maliciously. Orochimaru flinched, and pointed a pale finger at an empty seat next to Naruto.

"Go sssit next to Uzumaki," he ordered angrily.

**_(A/N He just got sassed/threatened in front of his class. I think I'd be pissed, too.)_**

Sasuke sauntered over to the seat, and stared at Naruto before sitting down.

"Naruto-baka," he said coldly.

"S-sasuke-teme? You're back!" exclaimed Naruto. Sasuke smirked before sitting down next to his blonde friend as Orochimaru droned on and on about why not to mix chemical X with chemical Y.

* * *

"Well, that was..." Ino's voice trailed off as she and Sakura walked out of the classroom. 

"That was crap, it'll always be crap, and I hate this crap more than I hate gym with Anko and Ibiki," Sakura grumbled angrily. Ino shook her platinum blonde head as she listened to Sakura plan different ways to kill whoever created chemistry.

"Not the class, forehead! The new guy, Sasuke! Isn't he H-O-T? HOT???" Ino asked dreamily.

"Pig, I thought you were with Shikamaru?"

"Not anymore. That's why I was texting Temari. Apparently, lazy ass can't be proactive in life, but he has enough energy to cheat on me with Temari! She can have _him!_ Although I doubt she'll keep him; she told me she only wanted Shika because I had him," Ino said, her blue eyes held sadness and anger as she reminisced about her break up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pig. But hey! Now you have a new hot guy to go for," Sakura stated. "Although, we don't need another pretty boy player around here. That's what Neji's for." Ino smiled; she loved the way her pink haired friend could go from depressed to sad in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah...but we still need to get you hooked up. Naruto told me how desparate you were. I mean, you hit on him while he's dating Hinata! That's low," Ino said, dissapointment laced throughout her words. Sakura's face flushed red with anger and embarresment as she screamed:

"NARUTO!!!"

* * *

"So, teme, when'd you get back from Oto?" Naruto asked. 

**_(A/N Oto is the Sound village.)_**

"Hn. Last night, baka." Naruto grinned; sure he had just been insulted, but his best friend was back! Nothing could bring him down. "Hey, baka, what's been going on since I've left?" Sasuke asked. Naruto opened his large mouth, and proceeded to tell him every little detail of every day in the past four years that he'd been gone. _Same old Naruto. Next thing you know, I'll start actually being glad to be here._

"And then, in 9th grade, Sakura moved here. She's Ino's best friend, and mine too!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at him as the entire student body turned to stare at the two boys.

"Be quiet! I don't need all the sluts knowing that I'm back!" whispered Sasuke. "And is Sakura that pink haired girl I saw with Ino in class? She looks..." Sasuke's voice trailed off as he searched for an appropriate word.

"HOT!" yelled Naruto as Sasuke once again acted as though he didn't know the blonde yelling next to him.

"Will you ever shut up?" Sasuke asked exasperatedly. Naruto shook his head and continued to shout about ramen, Hinata, and how stupid Kakashi was.

* * *

"I gotta go Pig. I have english, and I don't really want to sit with Lee again," Sakura said. Ino nodded, and quickly made her way towards Art History. Sakura sprinted towards the classroom, and scanned the sea of heads with her eyes as she looked for an empty chair. She found one, but...

_I. Have. To. Sit. Next. To. Sasuke._


	3. Chapter 3

_**I, Artsysmiles, do not own any Naruto memorabilia. I do own Chemistry, and any characters that I might possibly create. That's very disappointing that I only own Chemistry, because if I owned Naruto, I'd be filthy stinkin' rich! That is all.**_

_**Yeah! I got more reviews! You have no idea how happy that makes me! And, unlike other authors, I won't do the **You must review or I won't update** thing. I don't think that's fair. Now, being typed at six in the morning, here is chapter 3 of Chemistry!**_

_**Chemistry**_

_Crap! Crap! Crap!!! I can't sit next to Sasuke! He's probably like a mini Neji! Only with better facial features. Oh, don't tell me now I have to hate English class, too!_ Sakura grimaced as she slowly walked over to the empty seat next to Sasuke.

"Hey! Is this seat taken?" she asked. _Please say yes! I will never make fun of Orochimaru-sensei again if he says yes! _Sasuke ran his eyes over her once, and, after possibly deciding that she wasn't a threat, mumbled his trademark 'Hn'. Taking that as a no, Sakura sat down, and began to bang her head repeatedly against the wooden desk. Sasuke's onyx eyes widened in shock/amusement as he saw Sakura wince in pain every time her forehead collided with her desk.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke whispered/asked.

**_(A/N Isn't he so quiet???)_**

Sakura stopped banging her head on the desk Her jade eyes narrowed as she saw who was speaking to her.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know!" she growled venomously. Sasuke quickly looked away; after all, he learned from Itachi to never bother a girl during **that time**. Sakura's already narrowed eyes narrowed even more as she saw Sasuke quickly avert his eyes from her direction. _Oh, now what? Does he think it's _**that time**_ or something??_ "You're weird, pervert," she whispered to him as GAO ran into the room yelling:

"YOSHI! HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! IT'S ENGLISH CLASS! A CLASS BETTER THAN MATH WITH KARACHI! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! I WENT THERE!" Sakura slumped down in her seat as now she was stuck listening to how youthful Shakespeare was, and how much better Gai was than Kakashi in everything.

"Oh, this sucks," she moaned quietly as Sasuke's eyes danced in amusement over her discomfort.

"YOUTH!!"

* * *

Sakura moaned as she walked out of the classroom and straight into a locker. Sasuke, who just happened to be following her, smirked at the sight of her crashing into items, such as a locker, Tsunade, walls, Lee, ect. 

"You're a bit of a klutz, eh Pinky?" he drawled. Sakura looked up at him, anger written all over her face as she spotted the Uchiha chuckling over her clumsiness.

"What do you want?? I have to get to my study hall with Kurenai now, so, PLEASE, leave me alone," Sakura said, exasperation clearly evident as she spoke.

"Whatever...Pinky," Sasuke muttered as the fuming pink haired girl stalked away angrily. He smirked, and began walking down the hallway to his Art History class. _She is such a freak. I mean, look at me! I'm Sasuke, and she didn't even call me sexy, or hot, or any of the other names that the sluts have called me! _Sasuke was almost in Art History, after having a very nice chat with himself when Naruto appeared, and wrecked the quiet.

**_(A/N Sasuke's CRAZY! I mean, who else would talk to themselves besides me?)_**

"Hey there, teme! How've ya been since I left you?" yelled Naruto.

"Baka, remember what I said earlier? If you want to talk to me, you can't YELL!" yelled Sasuke. People turned to stare at Sasuke, who glared murderously at Naruto.

"Yeah, teme. I guess I **"can't yell"** air quoted Naruo. Sasuke sent a death glare over at the blonde who was currently chanting 'I'm better than the teme!' over and over again.

"Dope, we're going to be late for Art History. And, if what you've told me is correct, I really don't want to walk in during one of his _speeches_." Sasuke shuddered as he said this.

"Alright! Come on, teme! You can sit with me and Hinata!" shouted Naruto as he sped off down to Art History with Jiraya.

* * *

**_The End of the School Day_**

Sakura walked out of high school with a smile on her face for the first time of the day. She had managed to avoid Lee, aced her english quiz, and didn't have any perverted boys at school hit on her; she had Ino to thank for that. _Well, today seems to be shaping up quite nicely._ At least, that's what she thought until she saw her ride home, Naruto, waiting for her with Sasuke.

"Damn. And here I thought today was going to be fine."

* * *

**_That's the end of chapter 3! If you're wondering why Sakura doesn't like Sasuke, it's because she gets hit on by tons of boys, and believes he'll be the same like Neji and all the other pervs!_**

**_Now, please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I, Artsysmiles, do not own any-sob-of the-sob sob-awesomeness-SOB- of Naruto. Why! That is all.**_

**_Hey guys! Just to let some people know, Sasuke is not a playboy. He is just used to being fawned over by tons of girls that he thinks it's weird that she doesn't worship him. Just clearing up some questions for you!_**

_**Chemistry**_

"Hey there, Naruto-kun! Can I talk to you for a second?" Sakura asked. Her voice was coated with fake sugary sweetness as she weaseled a yes out of Naruto.

"Well...I don't want to leave teme alone in my car, but-"

"NOW!" Sakura yelled; the poor, defenseless blonde cowered in fear as he quickly got out of his silver porshe. He never knew Sakura could be so forceful. Okay, that was a lie. He did know how she could get when mad.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked carefully; he wasn't sure if it was **that time** again or what, but something was sure eating Sakura.

**_(A/N Why does everyone think it's just Sakura's _time _again? She's really just pissed at Sasuke-kun!)_**

"Why is _he _in your car?" she hissed fiercely. Naruto blinked before asking the million dollar question.

"Who?" Naruto's face was the picture of pure innocence and stupidity all at once. Sakura rolled her green eyes in the direction of Naruto's car as if saying, Who-else-could-I-mean? Naruto-who-else-is-sitting-in-your-car? "Oh! You mean Sasuke-teme! His mom wasn't coming to pick him up, so I promised to give him a ride home! Is that okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice.

Sakura just stood there, a stunned look was plastered on her face as she stared blankly into space. She blinked a few times before speaking.

"Naruto...I-I can't b-b-believe it!You're SPEAKING IN A NORMAL VOICE FOR ONCE! HAPPY DAYS ARE HERE AGAIN!!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto sweatdropped as Sakura regained her composure. "But, I guess it's okay that you're giving him a ride home. As long as I don't have to sit next to him." Naruto suddenly looked down as Sakura put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"NARUTO-BAKA!!!"

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto, the pink haired girl-Sakura?- and Hinata walked back to Naruto's silver porshe. 

**_(A/N Naruto and everybody are rich! Just not as rich as Sasuke-kun! And Naruto does have a liscense, he just happens to have a very fast car!)_**

Sasuke quietly got out of the car and walked towards the group of friends; Naruto had his arm wrapped around Hinata's waist, Hinata was blushing as though she could never blush again, and Sakura was telling a very animated story about how she and Ino-pig were the best at some sort of girly game.

Sasuke waved in the direction of his 'friends' just to show them that he would be joining them in the car ride home, and accidently made some fangirls faint who believed that he was waving at them. Sasuke grimaced once he saw that, and made his way back towards the car.

"Hey! Teme! This here is Sakura-chan! She replaced you as my new best friend when you left for Oto!" Sakura did a half wave to show that she acknowledged that he was there. Being the cold, emotionless Uchiha that he is, Sasuke seemed unfazed by this. But on the inside, he was just a bundle of curiosity. "And you already met Hinata when we were in Art History with Pervy Sage!"

"N-naruto-kun, I-I don't t-think y-y-you should call him that," stuttered Hinata. Naruto just grinned at Hinata, and quickly ran over to the driver's side of the car.

"ALRIGHT! Let's rock and roll!" yelled Naruto. _I guess he had some ramen for a snack behind my back, _Sasuke thought irritably. He did not want ot be stuck in a car with a loudmouth, a stuttering girl, and a girl who thinks she's better than him. That, for Sasuk at least, is worse than being stuck with Itachi.

**_(A/N No offense to you Itachi lovers! I love him sooo much! It just fits in with Sasuke-kun's personality!)_**

_**

* * *

**Why am I sitting next to this teme again?_ _Oh yeah, because Naruto's my ride home, _thought Sakura angrily. Oh sure, Naruto was fine, but he had Hinata, so that wasn't entirely fair. They'd barely been in the car for five minutes and so far Naruto had done all the talking. Hinata just blushed while Sasuke 'hned'.

"Hn," he replied to yet another one of Naruto's pointless comments.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD!" Sakura's sudden outburst shut everyone up fairly quickly but hey, a girl can only take so much. Even Sasuke seemed shocked. By that I mean that his eyes had widened about one milimeter. "Stop. Saying. That," she growled; anger and evil could actually be seen leaving her body as she glared at Sasuke.

* * *

_Well! She is certainly an interesting girl. Maybe, just maybe, I should get to know her. _Sasuke smirked as he glanced over in Sakura's direction. _Yes. I should definitely get to know her.

* * *

**The end of chapter 4! I'm kinda grounded, so my updates might take a while. But I'm going to try my hardest to update for you guys! Now, review if you want to!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I, Artsysmiles, do not own any Naruto items. Well...I do have Naruto's kyuubi plushy. Shh! Don't tell him! That is all.**_

**_Yeah! You guys reviewed! I'm still grounded, so I'm typing this at a friend's house. Don't be concerned if my chapters aren't coming as quickly as they used to. It's just until I'm ungrounded. Shh! Don't tell my mom!_**

_**Chemistry**_

"T-thanks for t-t-taking m-me home, N-naruto-kun," Hinata said as she, yet again, blushed.

"No promblema, Hinata-chan! I'm always happy to help out my girl!" Naruto smiled happily as he said this. Hinata blushed even more fiercely before speaking again.

"Um, S-sakura-chan? W-w-would y-you like to have a s-sleep over with me a-and the girls?" she asked timidly. Sakura nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes! I'd love to, Hinata! We just have to call Tenten, Ino-pig, and Temari. Do you think it'll be okay with them?" Sakura asked, blatantly ignoring the inquisitive looks Sasuke was giving her.

"W-well, they're a-already here. I-I-I called them b-before w-we left school," Hinata whispered shyly.

"Well then! Let's go!" Sakura yelled. Hinata beamed as she and her pink haired friend ran off towards the Hyuuga mansion.

* * *

"Hey, teme. Do you think Neji will let us spend the night too?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stared at him, his mask of emotionless was broken as he gaped dumbly at Naruto. 

"Dope...I don't even want to know how your mind works," Sasuke stated, disturbance was written on his face.

"Well, do ya?" Sasuke shook his head no as Naruto frowned. "Oh! He won't mind! I mean, it's just _Neji!_" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke frowned, opened his mouth to say something, and then decided against it; if Naruto wanted to die that's not his problem.

"You know what, baka? Ask him, invite me and your friends over, and lets see what happens," said Sasuke. If Naruto had the brain cells of a flea, he might have been able to notice the evil laced within Sasuke's words. _This way I'll be able to watch the dope get beat up, and hopefully get to know more about Sakura._

"AWESOME! Hey, Hinata! Do you think me, Sasuke-teme, and the guys could spend the night too?" Naruto shouted. Hinata nodded her head as Naruto started chanting, "SLUMBER PAR-TAY!"

"Shut up, you baka! People are staring at you, and not in the good way!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto merely ignored him and continued chanting about going to his 'slumber par-tay'. _I am surrounded by idiots!_ thought Sasuke as he began to bang his head repeatedly against the car's window.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Sakura said as she and Hinata were engulfed into a group hug including Ino, Tenten, and Temari. 

**_(A/N Tenten and Temari are a year older than everyone else, so they're 17 like Neji. Gaara is in the story too, and he's 16 like the Konoha 9. Just work with it people!)_**

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan! We haven't seen you in forever! We need to have parties like this more often," whined Tenten and Temari. Ino nodded in agreement, her platinum blonde hair falling out of it's tight ponytail.

"Oh, b-but guys...I-I-I need t-to t-t-talk to N-Neji-nii-san about inviting Naruto-kun a-and the boys o-over, t-too. I-I h-hope you d-don't mind," Hinata stated timidly. The girls just smiled a they ran up into Hinata's master bedroom. "T-that was e-easier than e-expected," she whispered as she walked over to Neji's room.

_With the other girls..._

"I love Hinata's room!" gushed Ino. "It's adorable!" And it was. Hinata had periwinkle walls with dark, midnight blue curtains that had silver flowers embroidered in them. She had a snow white carpet, and white wooden funiture; Hinata's canopy bed had dark midnight blue comforters lying on it with lavender pillows complimenting the blue. Her silver laptop computer was charging on her desk, and her large plasma TV was off in the corner of her room. Basically, Hinata had a very teenage room with tons of hip electronics.

"It is cute. I swear, if Hinata wasn't my friend, I would totally fight her for this room," said Tenten enviously. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Well...let's find some games to play," said Sakura mischievously.

* * *

"Come on, teme! Hinata-chan already said that Neji gave the okay for us to spend the night! She just texted me!" shouted Naruto. 

"I know. I just feel uncomfortable with the thought of three teenage boys alone with five teenage girls," said Sasuke as he shivered.

"Wow. I didn't know you were such a perv, teme. And, I might have invited Gaara and Shikamaru, too," Naruto said sheepishly. Sasuke glared at him and continued to follow Naruto inside the Hyuuga mansion. "Yep! Hinata is sure hooked up! Am I right, or am I right?" asked Naruto.

"...Dope, is there any particular reason why you're talking gangster like?" asked Sasuke, concern and disturbance were mixed in with his words.

"Nope!" chirped Naruto. Sasuke shook his head in that why-am-I-even-friends-with-you? way. "Hey, teme! You remember Shikamaru and Gaara, right?" Sasuke nodded his head. "Good. So now, I'll fill you in on everybody's relationships!" cheered Naruto.

ZOOM!!!

"Sasuke? Sasuke-teem? Where'd you go?"

* * *

"Kay, Hint. Truth or-Sask!?!?" shrieked Tamara. "What are you doing in here?" Sask had just barged into Hint's room while the girls were playing truth or dare in order to avoid another one of Narrator's talk sessions. 

"Hiding. Now shush!" he hissed.

"Whatever," Sacra said with an I-don't-really-care attitude.

"Well, it was Hint's turn, so any-"  
"Wait!" said Sacra. "Since Sask's so intent on watching us play our game, maybe we should let him play too."

"Yeah!" chorused the four other females.

"Shoot," mumbled Sasuke.

* * *

**_The end of chapter 5! I'm trying to make my chapter's more longer (which is hard since I'm grounded), so they might take a while to post. Review if you wish!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I, Artsysmiles, do not own anything involving Naruto. Well, actually, I own Naruto volumes 1 through 10. Hey, it's a start to owning Naruto, right? That is all.**_

**_Okay, just to make this story more enjoyable for you guys, if you have any love triangles or pairings that you might like to see, or any adventures, you can put them in your reviews, and I'll consider them to see if they make it into Chemistry._**

_**Chemistry**_

"Come on guys. Hinata and company are in Hinata's room," sighed Neji Hyuuga as he led the ever lazy Shikamaru Nara, the super hyper Naruto, and the I-am-currently-wondering-why-I-am-here Subaku no Gaara.

**_(A/N Gaara and Temari are siblings in this. Kankuro will hopefully be making an apperance later, so fingers crossed!)_**

"So, Shikamaru, are you still with Temari, or did she dump you?" asked the currently insensitive Naruto.

"He's dumped, of course," stated Gaara before Shikamaru could even speak. "Temari and Ino fight over everything, and always want what the other has. So if INo doesn't want Shikamaru, hen neither does Temari. They both probably really like him, but are too involved in their competition to notice."

"That's cold," said Naruto.

"Hello? Do you guys even know that I'm right here, listening to evrything you guys are saying?" growled a slightly pissed Shikamaru.

"OH! When did you get here, Shika?" Naruto asked happily. Neji and the other boys sweatdropped at his forgetfulness.

"Don't answer that," said Neji. He was really annoyed at the fact that he was having a sleep over with **guys**. I mean, he's the super cool, playboy Neji. What will his girls think when they find out that four different guys spnt the night at **his house??**

"So, Neji...are you excited to see Uchiha again?" asked Gaara with a bored tone. Neji nodded, an evil look on his face.

"HEY! NEJI'S CONSTIPATED AGAIN!" shouted you know who.

"NARUTO!!!" Various crashes and screams could be heard for a couple of minutes, followed by evil laughter.

**_(A/N I like to end sections with peole screaming out 'Naruto!', don't I?)_ **

_

* * *

__How did I get forced into this again? Oh, riiight. Naruto will pay._ Sasuke was currently in a heated game of truth or dare, and he could tell that the girls were loving it. 

"Okay-hahaha-Sasuke! Truth or-hahahahahahaha-dare?" laughed Tenten.

"Hn."

"Hn isn't a-giggle-choice!" squealed Ino.

"Fine. Dare," he growled; if the girls were guys, lets just say that Sasuke would not be held responsible for his actions.

"I dare you to...CONFESS YOUR UNDYING LOVE TO NARUTO!" Tenten yelled/laughed. Sasuke was seething with rage now; he already had to tell them about his blankey, sing 'I'm a Barbie Girl' while doing the macarana, and now he had to admit his undying love for Naruto?? _I must have done an awful thing in a past life._

**_(A/N You have no idea, Sasuke-kun:-)!)_**

"No. You women, or **she-demons**, have already seen me dance dance the macarana to 'I'm a Barbie Girl', learned secrets about ma and my balnkey, and you've tied me to a pole. There is no way I'm confessing my undying love to Naruto," Sasuke spat angrily.

"Damn. I thought we had him with that one," said Ino. Hinata, Temari, and Tenten groaned, or Hinata's case, sighed.

"Come on! It's just the teme! I'm sure we can get him to crack!" Sakura stated with determination. Temari and Tenten shared an evil look while Ino started to giggle evily.

"W-well t-t-then, if w-we're gonna t-torture h-him, t-then p-perhaps w-w-we should take h-him into the b-b-back r-room," whispered Hinata. Sasuke's mouth dropped down anime style to the ground; he had no idea Hinata was so EVIL!

"Hinata...of all the evil women in the world, I thought I could trust you! Though, since you are Neji's cousin this hould be expected," Sasuke said glumly as the girls carried his tied up body to Hinata's torture room. "Good bye, cruel world!"

**_(A/N What a drama queen! I mean king!)_**

**_

* * *

_**"Neeeeejjjjiiiii! How much looooonnnngeeeerrrr??" Guess who said that.

"Oh for the love of Kami! Shut up, Shikamaru!!! If you aren't sleeping, or god forbid, watching clouds, then you act like a ramen deprived Naruto!" Neji screeched.

"Well!" huffed an insulted Shikamaru, "There is **no reason** to bring the clouds into this! And it's not their fault your house is too damn big!" Neji looked back at him with an appalled look on his face, before he continued to yell:

"IT'S GOOD TO HAVE A BIG HOUSE!"

"NO, IT'S NOT! YOU DON'T HAVE A GOOD VIEW OF CLOUDS, SO HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS SHACK A HOUSE?"

_**(A/N Shika is overreacting, no?)**_

Neji glared before he began screaming insults back at Shikamaru, while Naruto and Gaara were watching the fight as though it were a heated ping pong match.

"Sooo...you want to find the girls without them?" asked a bored Gaara.

"Sure. I mean, it's not like we have anything better to do," explained Naruto. The two boys slowly walked away, testing all the doors before, "I found it!"

Neji and Shikamaru stopped fighting and hurried off into Hinata's room.

"Hey Hinata! Where's the teme?" hollered Naruto.

"I-in h-here!" squeaked Hinata as she tried to surpress a laugh. Naruto motioned for the guys to follow him, but unfortunately that idea was wasted when Sasuke ran out of the girls' grasp.

"Shit."

**_Okay! There's another chapter for you! 7 will be up soon! Also, I am ungrounded since my birthday is the Saturday after Thanksgiving! My uber-cool negotiating skills got me out of this one! Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. But I have been hired to kidnap his creator, Masashi Kishimoto, and force him to write more Naruto stories filled with Sasuke, Gaara, and Itachi! That is all.**_

**_Okay! I am back with another chapter of Chemistry, and now we can all find out what happened to our little Sasuke-kun! Yeah! Party all night! Woo hoo!_**

_**Chemistry**_

"Shit," growled Sasuke as he glared at the smiling girls and the laughing boys. "This," he gestured to his clothes, "is not what it looks like."

"Oh-giggle-really? Then-hahahaha-what, praytell, is-hahahahahaha -it?" laughed Naruto as he rolled on the ground clutching his stomach. Shikamaru and Neji settled their argument in favor of making fun of Sasuke, and even Gaara had a form of a smile on his face.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and prayed that all women in the world would become men so he could kill them all. _I loathe ALL women._ And if you were Sasuke, you would too. Sasuke was wearing a SUPER SHORT jean skirt, very low in the front, leopard print shirt, size double D bra from our favorite sake lover, and lime green platform heels. But wait! There's more! On his face, Sasuke adorned hot pink lipstick, bright pink eyeshadow, and dark red blush. Sasuke had giant silver, clip-on hoop earrings, the kind that makes your earlobes seem five sizes too big, and a golden sign that said 'I am one **FOXY** mama'. And, Sasuke's blue/black hair had butterfly hair clips in his chicken styled hair; basically, Sasuke was the epitamy of all gays.

"Well guys...I guess now we've seen the true Sasuke. Please, no flash photography," Sakura said seriously. "Aw! Who am I kidding? Grab your cameras, people! We may never get another chance like this again!" she yelled. Pockets and backpacks were unzippered, and pretty soon Sasuke couldn't see because of all the flashes.

"Hn."

"Look! Even in his time of embarresment he still says 'Hn'!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke glared at him, walked back into Hinata's torture room, and returned a few minutes later in his normal clothes and make-up free face.

"I hope you all know that I hate you," he said menacingly. They all grinned, minus Neji and Gaara who are too cool for that, and Shikamaru who was asleep.

"Ah, whatever. Okay guys, now that everyone is here, courtesy of Hinata," Hinata blushed as Ino said that, "let's begin the sleepover! Everyone, to Neji and Hinata-chan's closets!" she shrieked. In a flash, everyone, execpt for oue three too-cool-for-school guys who were walking, ran off towards their personalized closets.

* * *

**_10 to 20 minutes later..._**

"Okey dokey! It's time for another fun, fun, fun game of truth or dare! And guess who's going to be playing? Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara!" squealed Ino as the three boys shared a worried look.

"...Right, guys?" drawled Sakura. "Because I know Sasuke doesn't want us to expose his true life as a woman, and that Neji and Gaara probably don't want to become women, either? Am I right?" she threatend/asked. Gaara blinked and nodded; Sasuke semi blushed at the thought of Itachi seeing him like that, and of what all of the girls **and** guys in school would think; Neji gulped, and whispered a quiet yes.

"Good! So...who wants to go first?" asked Tenten. As expected, Ino, Temari, and Sakura's hands went up. Shikamaru was violently woken up from his nap when Ino smacked him upside the head, and Naruto jumped up and down chanting how he wanted to go first.

"U-um, T-t-tenten-chan? P-perhaps Naruto-kun c-can go f-f-first?" suggested Hinata. Tenten rolled her eyes, but still allowed Naruto to go first. Everyone sat in a circle like this:

Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari;

and waited for Naruto to start the game.

"Oooookkkkaaaayyyy! Neji, truth or dare?" sang Naruto.

**_(A/N You can tell he is loving this, right?)_**

"Truth," Neji said coldly.

Naruto tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully, as though it took alot of effort to cause Neji mental pain. "Neji," he said finally, his voice had an evil edge to it, "what is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done? Ooo! And no lying!" Naruto squealed with joy/evil as the rest of the group sweatdropped. Neji's face had paled dramatically as he excused himself from the game to regain his composure.

"Nice going, baka. You know he won't be coming back, right? At least not for a while! Now we won't know what his most embarrassing moment is!" spat Gaara angrily. Naruto frowned, apparently dissapointed in himself, too.

"W-well...I-I-I know w-what N-neji's most e-embarrassing m-m-moment i-is," whispered Hinata. Everyone gathered closer to Hinata who blushed furiously. "N-neji w-w-was..."

**_The end of chapter 7!_**

**_JK!_**

**_It's still chapter 7, I just wanted to freak you guys out for a minute!_**

"...s-s-singing f-for a s-soon t-to be ex-girlfriend o-o-of h-his i-in h-her r-room. H-h-he w-was singing B-barbie G-g-girl' to h-h-her, a-and he w-w-was dancing t-the s-soldier b-boy dance, t-t-too. W-well, what h-he didn't k-k-know was t-that h-her father was the chief o-of p-police, and had w-wired h-h-her r-room -w-whenever b-boys w-were over. N-n-needless t-to say, N-neji w-was m-mortified, a-and b-broke up with h-h-her once she s-s-showed the video t-to the whole s-school. E-e-ever s-since, N-neji h-has hated 'Barbie G-girl' and t-the S-soldier B-b-boy dance," Hinata finished. She was smiling faintly while everyone else, including Sasuke and Gaara!

**_(A/N OMG!! It's the apocalypse!!!)_**

"Oh-hahaha-poor Neji!" laughed Sakura.

"The mighty Hyuuga has FALLEN!" jeered Sasuke and Gaara!

Everyone stopped laughing as Neji re-entered Hinata' bedroom. His face was back to normal, and he seemed much more calm. All of the guys shared a knowing look, while the magority of the girls, minus Hinata but including Naruto, were trying very hard not to laugh.

"Okay, I'm ready to reveal my most embarrassing moment! I was singing for-"

"Save it. Hinata told us it already," said Sasuke. Neji glared at the group of friends, and sent a you-betrayed-me-and-you-will-pay look.

**_(A/N Hinata is betraying a lot of people these days, isn't she?)_**

Everyone started laughing again, and Neji sent deatht glares that could probably place him in jail for first degree murder. Tenten finally stopped laughing long enough to tell Neji that it was his turn for truth or dare. Neji smiled evilly, and his white eyes rolled over to land on Sakura.

"Sakura, since the reason this party is happening is partially your fault, you will pay," he whispered. Sakura gulped, while Sasuke and Gaara subconciously inched closer to her. "Truth or dare?" Sakura's mouth moved so quickly that Neji missed her answer. "Please, Sakura, speak slowly and loudly so we all can hear you." The way he spoke made Sakura fee like a first grader.

"Dare," she said, there was absolutely no confidence in her voice. Sasuke quickly grabbed her hand while Gaara reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist. Neji smiled, his cold white eyes flickered with amusement as Sakura's green eyes held a bit of fear.

"Sakura...I dare you to-"

"DON'T DO IT, SAKURA-CHAN! HE'S EVIL, AND HE'LL EAT YOUR SOUL!" bellowed Naruto spaztically. Everyone sweatdropped at Naruto's more random than usual outburst. Neji, on the othr hand, was fuming with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT??? SHUT YOUR FLIPPIN' MOUTH AND LET US PLAY THE DAMN GAME!" yelled Neji angrily. Naruto crawled onto Hinata's lap and whimpered apologetically. Neji quickly regained his composure, and prepared to dare Sakura.

"Sakura. Prepare to die. In a matter of speaking," Neji said, an evil smirk was plastered on his pale face.

**_What will happen next??? Review with some ideas for the next chapter if you want this story to go in the direction you want! I will try to get chapter 8 up soon! Buh-Bye!_**


	8. Urgent! Read, or I'll cry!

**_Okay! This might piss you off a bit, but...IT'S NOT A REAL CHAPTER! I'm sorry! Insert crying chibi me. I really am sorry! Chapter 8 is coming along quite nicely, though. This is just to say, please visit my friend_ _Sakura ten'nyo's profile. I just helped her upload her first story, so if you could please read it and review, it would mean alot to me, and even more to her! Thanks in advance if you do! OH! And if you do read her story, let me know in your reviews, so that way I can thank you! In order to reach her profile, click on the review number, scroll down till you see Sakura ten'nyo. Click on her name, and then you're there! November 24th is my birthday, so now I'm 14! Yea! Thanks for your reviews! They make me smile! _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. There...I said it. Are you happy now that I've crushed my soul?? Waaaaaahh!!! That is all.**_

**_Thanks for all your reviews! Now, remember when I said that I'm not going to pressure you to review? Well, I'm still not going to pressure you to review, but it would mean alot if you would. You know, for self esteem and happiness? Thank you! And now, here is chapter 8!_**

_**Chemistry**_

"Sakura, I dare you to..." Neji motioned for Sakura to come closer. She leaned in, and Neji whispered her dare. Sakura's already pale face, immediately flushed pink as Neji pulled away, a sick smirk shone on his features.

"Neji!" she squeaked, "Do I have to do _that_?" Neji nodded, and Sakura's hands flew up to cover her face. "EEP!!" Everyone stared at Sakura as she had her little fit of spazziness.

"Go on, Sakura. Do your dare," urged Neji. Sakura closed her green eyes, grabbed Gaara's hand, and led him to Hinata's closet. During this entire process, Gaara had a very faint blush on his face. "Oh boy, I can't wait till they come back," said Neji; Sasuke glared at Neji who just ignored the deadly aura eminating from Sasuke's body.

"What's the dare?" asked Ino.

"Yeah. What'd you make her do?" asked a now wide awake Shikamaru. Neji just smiled, and shook his head, indicating that they would find out in good time.

* * *

**_5 minutes later..._**

"I-is everybody ready?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah! Come on out, Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto. Everybody flinched as Naruto's loud, annoying, and scratchy voice echoed around Hinata's room

"Okay..." she whispered nervously. "Presenting the one, the only, GAARA!" As Sakura shouted this, Gaara stepped out of Hinata's closet. Gaara was dressed in an olden squire's costume, complete with the powdered wig. He was holding cue cards for Sakura to say.

"These are the reasons why Sakura loves...Naruto's Ramen?" Gaara paused in disbelief as he read out the cue cards. "One is the many flavors that he orders. Two is how quickly he can eat it. Three is-Do I really have to say this? I mean, it's Sakura's dare!" exclaimed Gaara as his face heated up in embarressment.

"Yes. She needed someone to read the ramen cards. Remember when she had to do it last year as the weapons reader? Well, Sakura needed someone to read the Ramen cards. Looks like that's you," Neji finished cooly. Gaara groaned, and proceeded to read the cards.

"Sakura will now dance the Ramen Dance. All may watch as she dances," Gaara whispered. He motioned for everyone to look in Sakura's direction, and, sure enough, there was Sakura, dancing the Ramen Dance.

Sasuke's emotionless face was about to explode; all of his emotions that have to deal with happiness were bubbling up inside of him as he watched Sakura dance. It was the picture of hilarity!

There she was, doing some strange and very demented version of the worm. Every now and then she would stop in order to break dance while Gaara chanted in a monotone, "It's Ramen time! Party all night! Ramen is here! Let's fight, fight, fight!" Tenten was practically choking Neji as she tried not to fall off of her chair from laughing to hard, Neji was gasping inpain as Tenten choked him, Hinata was blushing in embarrassment as though she was watching something secret-

**_(A/N What is Hinata thinking?)_**

Naruto was raiding Hinata's mini fridge; apparantly watching the Ramen Dance calls for some ramen; Temari and Ino were smacking Shikamaru who had fallen asleep again, and were telling him t watch Sakura's dare, Shikamaru was whimpereing something along the lines of troublesome, and Sasuke was having a spaz attack.

"STOP DANCING, SAKURA!" yelled Naruto. She instantly stopped while everyone else glared at Naruto for once again hurting their ears.

"Well?" asked Ino expectantly. Naruto stared dumbly at her before remembering that it was his idea to talk.

"Teme's dying," he stated simply. Everyone's jaws dropped at this simple statement, and all rushed over to Sasuke's side, execpt for Gaara, Sakura, and Neji. "Oh. He's not dying guys! He's just having a spaz attack," Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura rolled her eyes as she went to go change back into her pjs, and Neji mumbled something rude under his breath as he smacked Sasuke a couple of times in order to make sure he was till alive.

**_(A/N Poor Sasuke-kun! He finally finds his happy emotions, and people start saying that he's dying, or spazzing out! Poor baby!)_**

"Time for bed," growled Neji as he ordered everyone to their specific corner of the room. "Lights out!" Mostly everyone groaned, but fell asleep anyway, all knowing that they would see each other tomorrow.

**_There you go! Chapter 8 is finally done! I'm working on chapter 9 as we speak. Sorry! No previews! I'm not that nice anyway, but I will tell you that chapter 9 starts on Monday, when everyone is going to school. Also, this might become a Sasu/Saku/Gaa triangle. Just to inform you in advance so you don't start spazzing out saying, "WHAT IN TARNATION IS GOING ON IN HERE?" or something like that. Please review my friend's story also! And mine! Don't forget about mine!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I, Artsysmiles, have now completed the treaty saying that I own Naruto. Actually, that won't happen for another thousand years, so I guess you could say that I still don't own Naruto. That is all._**

**_I know this says chapter 10, but it's really chapter 9. You didn't miss anything! Just pretend! Don't forget, that if you like my story to review!_**

**_Chemistry_**

Sakura ran out of her mansion and skidded to a stop at the passenger side door of Naruto's porshe. Her long pink hair was blowing lightly in the wind as she plopped down next to Naruto and sighed.

"That was a fun weekend," she said. Naruto grinned before starting up the car.

"Good thing you were ready for school, Sakura-chan, or else I would have had to go in and get you myself!" Sakura flinched as she pictured Naruto's voice echoing off her houses walls as she slept.

"Please," she whimpered weakly, "don't ever do that!" Naruto frowned, but nodded his head in understanding.

"Fine. Anyway, we have to get Sasuke-teme, too. But don't worry! He lives in the direction of school!" said Naruto happily. Sakura groaned; once again she was trapped with idiotic men. While Sakura no longer believed that Sasuke was a playboy, he was till not her favorite person. It had taken much persuasion on the guys' part to convince her, because, and Sakura really didn't know this, Sasuke doesn't like getting yelled at for no good reason.

"If we must," she said with an air of extravagance as though she was seeing off the queen. Naruto glanced sideways at her, and quickly gunned the car down the street.

"NARUTO! SLOW DOWN!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Sasuke sat lazily on his front porch. He was dressed in the proper Konoha uniform which consisted of gray dress pants, a white button down shirt, gray blazer to be worn only for assemblies, a red tie completed with the schools emblem, the leaf, and finally a pair of black dress shoes. He felt like such a dork. 

**_(A/N At least Sasuke-kun only has to wear a uniform in FanFiction and when he joins Orochimaru! Us who attend private and/or parochial school have to wear one every day! Even in gym class! And most field trips, too! Damn school board!!!)_**

"Where the hell is Naruto?" Sasuke asked himself quietly. No sooner had the words left his mouth Naruto's car appeared. It skidded to a stop at the curb as Naruto rolled down the window, signaling him to join them in the car. _Dobe._ Sasuke was preparing to walk down to the car but stopped as he saw Sakura lunge herself at the ground yelling "LAND!" Sasuke gaped at her actions; hey, most people don't get out of a car yelling "LAND!" do they?

Sakura, too, was wearing the school uniform, only she was wearing the girls version of it. Sakura was wearing a short, red pleated skirt, a white long sleeved blouse, the same style tie that Sasuke was wearing, only better, thigh high white socks with two red stripes encircling it, and a pair of black loafers. Her long, pink hair was pulled pack into a semi ponytail complete with a black ribbon. Needless to say, she did not look like a dork.

"YO! TEME! GRAB SAKURA-CHAN AND LET'S GET GOING!" shouted Naruto. Groaning, Sasuke grabbed Sakura who was still in shock and trudged back to the porshe. He placed her in the front seat, and then sprawled himself over the back row.

"Hn.," he mumbled as Naruto once again gunned the car in the direction of school.

"NARUTO!!!!"

* * *

After convincing Naruto that driving at the speed limit can be a good thing, Sakura finally relaxed. Her pale hands released the red leather seat, and Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief. They were almost at school now, and she, for once, was looking forward to it. 

**Thump!**

**Thump!**

**Thump!**

"What???" Sakura screeched angrily as she turned around to glare at Sasuke. He merely gave her an I-am-such-an-angel-that-you-have-no-idea face. She growled before turning to face the front of the car again. But, minutes later, the thumping had returned.

**THUMP!**

**THUMP! **

**THU-**

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" she yelled. Sasuke smirked at her flushed face, but still continued to kick her seat. A dangerous aura was being emitted from Sakura as she glared evilly at Sasuke. He smirked, and yet again continued to kick her seat. "That's it," she breathed. Sasuke stopped once he saw the inhumane look in her eyes.

"Sakura?" he asked, for once worried for his own safety.

"DIE!!" She lunged at Sasuke and the two proceeded to have a very primitive version of the classic cat fight. Naruto quickly drove into the school's parking lot, parked the car, and ran away screaming. All that you could hear of Naruto was "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**THUMP**-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Sakura stopped her deranged attack on Sasuke long enough for him to sneak out of the car and sprint to math class.

Once realizing that he was gone, Sakura growled like a possessed dog, and headed into the school building. As Sakura marched off to her math class, nothing could have prepared her for the sight she saw.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke's heart skipped a beat while his face cringed with disgust. There, standing in the doorway, was Sakura. Sasuke could only imagine how awkward this must look. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" she asked, an edge was noticable in her voice.

"No, I don't really want to tell you," Sasuke sassed.

**_(A/N Doesn't that soud funny? Sasuke sassed. Sasuke sassed. Sasuke sassed. Okay, I'm done now.)_**

Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked over to Sasuke. She stopped inches away from his face, and Sasuke could feel the change in his body temperature. Without batting an eyelash, she spoke.

"Do you want to tell me why you are tied to a chair?" she whispered. Sasuke shook his head. "Fine," she murmered cooly. "I can't wait till all of the sluts come to class. Oh! And you do know that Kakashi-sensei will be half-an-hour late, so it'll be a slut parade!" Sakura's face was graced with a large and overly happy grin. She was almost at her desk when-

"Wait." Sakura turned around so suddenly that her lucious pink hair sounded like a whip. She sauntered over to him, placed her hadns on her hips, and asked the the worst question ever. It was the one that made guys feel like wimps for asking for a girls help.

**_(A/N No offense to guys out there! I have three brothers, so I'm just using their emotions! Because, whenever guys that I know need help, I always go over to them and make them repeat the question, and they always look and act like wimps, so...I guess you could says that I'm stereotyping men, but this is all in good fun!)_**

"Do you need my help?"

**_Completed! Deleted! Repeated! There's the end of the chapter for you! Please don't flame it, even if you think it was awful! Because if you do, then I'll cry. Review if you want to! And happy day after your birthday GOTH Lolita27!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. Wow. A boring, and uneventful disclaimer. I seriously never thought this would happen. WOO HOO! Okay. I just wrecked that. That is all._**

**_I got more reviews! And none of them were flames! uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh! And now, we will find out why Sasuke-kun was tied to a chair. Kinda creates alot of questions, doesn't it? Review please!_**

**_Chemistry_**

"Do you need my help?" Sakura repeated. Sasuke's mouth moved, but nothing was heard. "I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that?" she asked/mocked. Once again, Sasuke's mouth moved, but nothing came out. "One-hehe-more-haha-time!" she laughed.

"YES! I NEED YOUR HELP!!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura leaned back on a desk and burst out laughing. Sasuke glared icily at Sakura who was currently gasping for air from at the Uchiha's deflated ego. "There. I admitted it already. Now will you please help me?" he asked. Sakura stopped laughing, and eyed Sasuke carefully.

"Oh, I'll help you, Sasuke-kun...if you tell me how you got tied up to the chair. I mean, you seem like the kind of guy who doesn't let people walk all over him. This just creates alot of question, if you know what I mean," emphasized Sakura. Sasuke made a gagging noise in his throat, but after a puppy dog face from Sakura, but he still agreed to reveal his story.

"But before I begin, when'd you start calling me **Sasuke-kun**?" he asked. _Although, I do like the way that sounds. Me-ow!_

**_(A/N Down, Sasuke-kun! Down boy!)_**

"Just a habit, I guess," she stated simply.

"Okay, well..."

_**Flashback!**_

**_(A/N My very first flashback ever! This is in need of a toast! A toast, to me and my flashback!)_**

_Sasuke bolted from Naruto's porshe as soon as Sakura was distracted from attacking him. For once, the dobe had come in handy. Sasuke continued to stroll-_

**_Interrupted Flashback end_**

"Wait. You **strolled**?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Sasuke gave her a look that ordered her to shut up. "Fine. Continue **strolling**."

**_Flashback continues_**

_-down the parking lot until he reached the school's doors. However, he stopped when he heard voices._

_"Okay! Isn't he just sooo H-O-T, HOT???" squealed a slut-faced girl named Ami. Even though she was wearing the uniform which is revealing enough, this Ami had to hike the skirt up more and unbutton her shirt more than needed. Now, normally Sasuke wouldn't stop to listen in on these petty conversations, but he heard his name mentioned, and wanted to know what they were talking about._

_"Duh!" squealed Kin, slightly less ugly than Ami, but still as big a slut. "Sasuke's almost hotter than Neji! But he won't even look at us!" she whined. Sasuke cringed at her voice, he couldn't believe they actually thought he _**would** _look at them._

_"Yeah. He only hangs out with Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sakura! But I heard he was seen hanging out with Neji and Temari and Tenten! They're like the most popular senior girls! But luckily, we are way more prettier than all of them," concluded Ami._

_"I know! Once Neji graduates next year, Sasuke will be the hottest guy here, and if he dates me, just imagine how cool it would look to walk into class with him on my arm!" squealed Kin. Ami frowned._

_"You mean _**me**_," she stated. Kin rolled her eyes, and the two biatches continued giggling about how hot and sexy Sasuke was. As he gagged, Sasuke quickly bolted down the hallway to Kakashi's Math class; he needed to get away from those sluts, and fast. But right as he turned the corner into the classroom, he was met with the biggest biatch of them all: Karin._

**_(A/N No offense to you Ami, Ki, or Karin lovers. They just always think they have more of a right to Sasuke, so I basically hate them If you don't, and don't approve of hatred of them, either deal or leave. Also, I don't always approve of cussing. So, certain words, such as bitch, will become biatch. Others, such as damn or shit, will remain the same. Although, for shit I might turn it into shitake so if parents or younger children read this they don't get the wrong idea. Please return to reading!)_**

_"Well, well, well. So you're the new hot guy I've been hearing about," she drawled 'sexily'. Sasuke's eyes widened; if he thought that Ami's uniform was bad, then this one was disturbing. Her shirt was entirely unbuttoned, revealing only a glittery, pink bra, her skirt was way too low, and to top her outfit off, she wore fishnets. Fishnet tights with her uniform; it screamed out slut._

_"Hn." Sasuke's eyes returned to normal, and he brushed past her on his way to the classroom. But before he could even take two steps, he was pinned to the wall by said biatch._

_"I think you need a girl to show you around here. I'll just tie you up real nice so that way when I come back you'll be right here waiting," she whispered into his ear. And so, Karin picked up Sasuke and tied him to the chair. She blew him a kiss before running off to get her army of sluts. Sasuke paled as he thought of what would happen when-_

_"WHAT THE HELL?"_

**_End Flashback_**

"Wow. I was right!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "It is going to be a slut parade!" Sakura then began to do her happy dance, but stopped when she didn't hear the familiar hn from the Uchiha. She looked at him with her big, green eyes, and returned to laughing at him.

Poor Sasuke was paler than before, only now he was twitching uncontrollably. Sakura walked over, positioned her face just inches from his, and smacked him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Sasuke yelled. Smiling, Sakura merely said how he had been twitching as though spazzing out. "Oh. So will you untie me now?" he begged.

**_(A/N Sasuke-kun begged! We better get Sakura out of there and fast. The real Sasuke-kun is probably out training, and this is an impostor! Run, Sakura! Run!)_**

"Sure. It's not like I've got anything better to do until Kakashi-sensei gets here." No sooner had Sasuke been freed when Ami, Kin, and Karin appeared at the door, a scowl on their already ugly faces. "Oh great. Now I have to deal with these bozos, too! Thanks alot Sasuke," grumbled Sakura. At first, Sasuke believed she was really pissed at him, but upon further observation, he realized she was teasing him, and more importantly, the biatches.

"We came to claim our Sasuke-kun," Ami stated as though it were obvious. She flipped her long, purple hair in a vary annoying way.

"Fine. You can have Sasuke," said Sakura in a most unfeeling voice. Sasuke gaped openly at her. First, she hates him, then they are friends, and now she's giving him away? _What is wrong with the world??_ "But I warn you, he's a very annoying teme."

"Sasuke-kun's not a teme! He's too hot to be one!" scoffed Kin.

"Thank you!" said Sasuke. The three sluts looked at each other and smiled, while Sakura looked at Sasuke with an I-can't-believe-how-dumb-you-are!-when-they-come-to rape-you-I-will-laugh-at-your-pain-and-stupidness! "Oh shit."

"GET HIM!" screeched Karin. Sasuke's eyes widened, he quickly grabbed Sakura's hand, and raced out of the classroom with her.

"Come on!" he yelled as they narrowly dodged the three biatches' hands.

* * *

"Sasuke!" said Sakura as she was pulled like a rag doll behind the sprinting boy, "I have three things I need to tell you!"

"What?" he asked, carefully dodging the loitering students.

"1. You are an idiot!" Sasuke winced at that. "2. Naruto would have known not to make that mistake!"

"Are we done bashing me now?" he huffed, once again running full speed with Sakura.

"NO! 3. Why am **I **running away from the biatches? They're after you! Not me!" stated Sakura.

"You got me into this mess! You called me a teme! And you, Sakura, are going to fix it!"

"Fine. Then let me lead!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him into the closest room, which, of course, is a broom closet. She threw Sasuke into the room, and started to walk out. "See ya!" she said.

"No. You are staying with me," Sasuke stated firmly. And with that, he pulled Sakura into the room and closed the door. Outside, they could here the sluts voices frantically looking for Sasuke, but they quickly faded away. "Finally," whispered the Uchiha as he twisted the door handle. It didn't budge. "Damn."

"What did you do?!?" Sakura frantically stage-whispered.

Sasuke looked at her with a grim face and said, "We're locked in." Sakura moaned and sat down on the floor; Sasuke tried to do the same, but let's just say it didn't work out as well.

"Get the hell off me!" Sakura shrieked. And sure enough, there was Sakura, backed up into a corner, with Sasuke semi sitting on her, in the dark. "Sasuke, move your big butt!" Sasuke smirked, and shook his head no. "You suck."

**_DUN DUN DUN!!!! What will happen to Sasuke-kun and Sakura? Will they ever escape the broom closet? Will Naruto stop screaming? Will Ami, Kin, and Karin ever relize Sasuke hates them? I doubt it, but tune in next update for Chemistry! Please review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. BUM BA DUM BA DUM BAM BAM! GUITAR SOLO! NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE! That is all._**

**_I hope everybody liked the last chapter! It was the longest one I've written so far. Hopefully, my other chapters will get longer as well. So, let's find out why Sasuke-kun won't get off Sakura, if the sluts will grow brains, and if Sasuke-kun and Sakura ever escape the dreaded '?' closet?? To the story!!_**

**_2 class periods later..._**

"Okay, for the last time, and I do mean the last time...GET THE HELL OFF ME UCHIHA!!" screamed Sakura. Smirking, Sasuke shook his head 'no'. "We've been here for 2 classes, Sasuke. I think I deserve to breathe."

"No, you don't. You are going to be my chair until somebody lets us out of here," Sasuke said seriously. Sakura groaned, and continued to mumble incoherent curses directed at Sasuke. "What was that?" asked Sasuke after the most recent curse.

"Nothing you need to know about," Sakura said rudely.

Suddenly, and unfortunately, Rock Lee appeared outside of the closet. "YOSH!" he yelled. "TODAY IS THE DAY THAT MY BELOVED AND YOUTHFUL SAKURA-CHAN BECOMES MINE! And with this ring, we shall become BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!!! YOUTH FOR LIFE!" And with that, Lee ran away to look for his 'youthful' Sakura. T this, Sakura began to twitch uncontrollably. Since Sasuke was sitting on Sakura, the twitching was more uncomfortable than sitting on a normal person. So, Sasuke decided to find out what was wrong in order to stop the twitching.

"What?" he asked.

**_(A/N Sasuke-kun doesn't sound to intelligent right now, does he?)_**

Sakura ignored him, and continued shivering at the disturbing image implanted in her head. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked concerned. "Sakura! Answer me!" At this point in time, we will find Sasuke holding a twitching Sakura in his lap. However, unlike a semi normal picture that this could have been, Sasuke started to smack Sakura repeatedly on the face until she came to.

**_(A/N That's not how you wake people up nicely, Sasuke-kun!)_**

"What??" she screeched finally. Sasuke sweatdropped at the abrupt change from twitching girl to fiery and intimidating woman.

"Nothing," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. It was then that Sasuke noticed the close proximity they were in, and blushed as faintly as an Uchiha can. "Um, Sakura?" he whispered. She looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to continue. "You can get off me now."

Sakura smiled before speaking. "No, I can't!" Sasuke cocked his head at the pink haired as she smiled happily.

"Uh...mind telling me why you **can't **get off me?" Sasuke asked nervously.

Still smiling, Sakura said, "You're kinda hugging me, and I can't move if you've pinned my arms to my sides." Sasuke flushed red and immediately released her. "Thank you! And you know what I just realized?" she asked.

"No. What?"

"We could've used our cell phones to call for help."

"Wow. I feel really dumb now," Sasuke stated. "Here, give me your phone." Sakura took out her red crazer, but instead of handing it over to Sasuke like he expected, she clutched it to her heart with a pained expression on her face as though she was just asked to punch Tsunade.

"I-I don't t-t-think I can d-do it. T-this i-is m-m-my baby," she stuttered. "I've had it ever since it was a baby c-c-calculator!" she wailed. Sasuke blinked, and continued to gaze at the sobbing teen. _I had no idea she loved her phone _**that **_much._

"Sakura-_why am I doing this?-_you'll get your **baby** back. I promise." Sasuke gagged in his mouth; being sincere is so hard! Sakura handed Sasuke the Crazer after giving it a little hug and kiss and other signs of affection.

**_(A/N Sakura loves her cell phone alot. I think she might have some issues with electronics. She reminds me of someone I know, but who? ...ME!)_**

"Wait a minute! Why don't you use your phone?" accused Sakura. The boy instantly paled, leaving Sakura to assume the correct answer. "YOU BROKE YOUR PHONE! DIDN'T YOU!" Sasuke gravely nodded. "What were you doing with it, anyway? Dropping it down the toilet with Naruto? He's lost so many phones that-" Sakura noticed Sasuke was not looking at her or meeting her eye contact. He also had a somewhat guilty look painted on his gorgeous face. "You are almost as big an idiot as Naruto. You know that, right?" she asked.

"Naruto is...actually a good negotiator. ...And it was fun to do," he muttered. Sakura just stared straight ahead, a dazed look on her face. Sighing, Sasuke snapped in front of her face until she woke up.

"I'M AWAKE!" she yelled. Sweatdropping, Sasuke dialed Gaara's number-

**_(A/N He's in their grade, and is probably the most sane out of the juniors. Excluding Sasuke-kun of course.)_**

-conveniently on speed dial.

Sasuke didn't know why, but seeing Gaara on Sakura's phone, and on speed dial noneless, made him very, very, **very **mad.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura, for once genuinely concerned. Looking over at her, Sasuke noticed that his hand was closed in a tight fist, and was very close to breaking Sakura's Crazer.

"Sakura," he said, taking a deep breath before continuing, "why do you have Gaara on speed dial?" Sakura's face turned a pale pink while she giggled uncertainly.

"Weeeeeeeeelllllllll...it was kinda a birthday present from Gaara. Aaaannndddd...I might've let him put his number on speed dial," she finished, laughing. But not really. Sasuke nodded, and proceeded to call Gaara.

* * *

**_With Gaara..._**

Gaara's pale green eyes rolled over to his pants pocket as he felt his phone vibrate. He slowly and elegantly pulled out his black berry and answer.

"Hello?" he asked in his cold and emotionless monotone.

**"Hn."**

"Uchiha?"

**"Who else?"**

"You're kind of on Sakura's phone."

**"No duh. We're trapped in a closet, and need you to let us out. Can you do that? Hello? Hello?"**

Gaara hung up and was racing to the closet; he was not about to let **his **Sakura be trapped with the Uchiha.

"Damn him."

* * *

"Is Gaara coming?" whined Sakura. 

"I don't know. I hope so," replied Sasuke. _Please don't let him come! Please don't let him come! Please don't le-_

"Sakura!" exclaimed Gaara. Sakura looked up from her spot on the floor, her pale face breaking out into a huge smile.

"Gaara!" she cried joyously as she lunged herself onto him in a hug. "Thank you so much!!" Sasuke had an angry glare directed at Gaara who had an I'm-better-than-you-because-I've-got-Sakura-hugging-me-and-not-you! look on his usually emotionless face.

"What were you doing in here anyway?" asked Gaara. Sakura glared at Sasuke while signaling that she didn't want to talk about.

"Sluts do not have brains. And neither do Sasukes," she said simply. "I mean, who listens to Naruto anyway?" At this, she noticed Gaara had stepped away from her, and that he was whistling a little song. "And I guess neither do Gaaras."

Sasuke and Gaara watched as Sakura ran off in the direction of her next class, leaving the two boys alone. Onyx met green as a stare off began.

"So...you two were in a closet, huh? Want to tell me what happened?" Gaara asked. Seizing his chance to semi make Gaara pissed, and relive a fantasy he imagined, Sasuke did the one thing we humans can do well. LIE.

"Well..." he began, "we were in that tiny room, **alone**, for two whole hours. Sakura and I know lots about each other now," smirked Sasuke. Gaara was fuming before turning the tables on him.

"Yes. You two were together, but I'm Sakura's 1st speed dial number. Before her best friends, before Naruto, and even before you. Just imagine how many times she's called me. And then some..." whispered Gaara evilly.

**_(A/N Do I note some possessiveness/rivalry going on here? I think so!)_**

"Very well. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get," said Sasuke. Gaara nodded grimly before walking off in the direction Sakura had just gone in. "Oh yes...he's going to get a fight, that's for sure," murmed Sasuke.

**_Ooooooooohhhhhhhh! There's gonna be a fight! Let's all buy tickets!! Not really, but still...a fight for Sakura! Review if you want the update to happen sooner! Or if you have any ideas that you want to share with me! I will actually read them! Review please!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not own the bestest manga/anime evah, Nawuto. Waaaaahhhh! You are all mean to me. Moooooooommmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy! The big kids is being mean again. Sob. That is all._**

**_So, I decided that from now on, if you write so in your reviews, I will possibly dedicate a chapter or maybe story to said reviewer. Just to let you know that one of you will be mentioned in said writing! Now, on to the fight!!_**

**_Also, this is my first and probably only evil chapter dedication. If you want me to dedicate a chapter to you, then let me know. Now, my ex-friend Eva will be joining us in this story. She was the inspiration for this chapter, and hopefully, for my evil plans, other chapters, too. Now, while she doesn't go on FanFiction, I hope there is someway she can read it so she can know how pissed I am at her. Oh! And Anna, since I know you'll read this, I still love you even if you stay friends with Eva. She's just acting like a world class bitch. Anyway, here's Chemistry!_**

**_Chemistry_**

Sakura walked out of the locker room arm-in-arm with Ino; they had gym class together, along with Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and some of their other friends. She and Ino were wearing the female gym uniform which consisted of a white t-shirt with the leaf symbol on it with red gym shorts with 'Konoha' written on in golden cursive. The male uniform was basically the same only they had a red shirt with the leaf symbol in white, and black gym shorts with 'Konoha' written on it in golden cursive. Actually, it was a pretty decent uniform.

"Well forehead, time for the daily Anko's Pain routine," grumbled Ino. Silently, Sakura agreed. While they did have co-ed gym classes, the boys had the ex-drill Sergeant Ibiki. Apparently, they kicked him out for being to tough. The girls, on the other hand, had the future military Sergeant Anko. Let's just say that while Konoha has one of the best high schools, they have some questionable teachers.

"Yeah. But maybe she'll go easy on us," said Sakura hopefully. Ino gave her the look that basically says How-stupid-are-you-? "You're probably right," she said dejectedly. The two sighed in unison before walking to gym.

* * *

"Uchiha." 

"Subaku."

"..."

"Hn."

"Tch."

"Aa."

"...Uchiha."

"...Subaku."

If you did not understand what just happened, Gaara and Sasuke just discovered that they're in the same gym class, and are expressing their distaste.

**_(A/N If all boys fought this way, I wouldn't mind school projects as much! I'm always paired with guys, and let's just say that while they get along with me, they aren't the best of friends while working. I have learned lots of new phrases during these projects!)_**

Onyx eyes met pale green ones, and both pairs of eyes narrowed. Gaara raised his 'eyebrows' at Sasuke, who frowned at the red head's appearance.

"Move," commanded Sasuke. Gaara blinked, still refusing to move. "Move," he repeated. Yet again, Gaara stood still. Fed up with the boy's defiance, Sasuke charged, for once eager to get to a class.

Sensing what Sasuke was about to do, Gaara turned on his heel and tailed him, thus creating a race between the two boys.

* * *

"Well, Shikamaru was looking pretty good in Math. Too bad I broke up with him," said In, a hint of regret laced in with her words. 

"Yeah. He was pretty cute," said Sakura, earning a loud gasp from her blonde friend. "JK, Ino! JK! But even you have to admit, he is kinda hot." Sakura smirked at Ino's sudden outburst of reasons on why she couldn't date Shikamaru.

"And those are the reasons you cannot date Shika-kun!" Ino finished as she took a deep breath. Sakura collapsed in the middle of a push up as she laughed uncontrollably. Ino fell down laughing, too, and pretty soon everyone in the whole gym was staring at the two laughing friends.

"You are too much pig!" giggled Sakura.

"Right back at you," laughed Ino.

"I WIN!"

* * *

Sasuke and Gaara stood next to each other, each one in their own unique victory pose. Unfortunately for them, they did not notice the unusual stares aimed in their direction. 

"...Um, Gaara? Sasuke? Are you guys...okay?" asked Sakura hesitantly. Sasuke looked around the crowded gym, finally aware that he was the center of practically everyone's attention.

"Oh." Gaara, being the even cooler than cool guy that he is, had already brushed off the stares and was standing contently next to Sakura and Ino.

"Hey, Sasuke!" called Ino. The dazed boy was brought back from his trance and directed his attention to Ino. "Have you seen Naruto? He's supposed to lead drills today!"

"No," he replied in his monotone; without Gaara there to become his rival, Sasuke had returned to his normal stoic self. Ino looked down at the ground before whispering to Sakura:

"I bet he's cutting class with Hinata again." Sakura blushed bright red of the thought of Naruto cutting class, especially with Hinata. Let's just say that they don't spend it the normal way.

"Yeah, remember the last time they cut?" asked Sakura. Ino giggled as Sakura finished the story. "Hinata was actually all for it, and wanted to make out. But let's just say that Naruto's idea of cutting class is actually-"

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!" yelled Anko. Ibiki stood behind, an evil grin on his face. "We have with us another new student, Miss Eva Lopez. She just transferred in from Suna. Now that that crap is over with, GIVE ME 30 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK!"

"RUN, YOU PLEEBES! RUN!!" shouted Ibiki. Almost immediately the students began running their laps. Sakura, being the nice person she is, jogged up next to Eva.

"Hi!" she said. "I'm Sakura!" Eva smiled softly. "So-pant-what's Suna like? Gaara and Temari used to live there, but obviously now they don't!"

"Suna's really nice. Actually, I wasn't even born there. I'm really from America," she said quietly. Sakura smiled, and she and her new friend continued their laps.

"Hey, Sakura!"

* * *

Sasuke quickly caught up to Sakura and Eva. The new girl was actually kinda pretty. She had medium length dirty-blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. And even though she seemed to have a brain, Eva began to blush as her eyes roamed over Sasuke's very toned body. 

"I need to talk to you," Sasuke said in his oh so cool voice. But, even Sasuke makes certain mistakes, such as not directing who his comment was meant for.

"You heard the man. he wants to talk to you, Eva," said Sakura.

"W-w-what?" she gasped. Still running, Sakura nudged Eva in Sasuke's direction before running away from the enraged Sasuke.

"Bye!" she yelled as she caught up to Ino.

_Damn woman! I don't even know this...girl?!? It is a girl, right? Who in their right mind would have the last name Lopez? Is she Italian? ...Spanish?_

**_(A/N Sasuke-kun! You need to review your countries and foreign last names! And you need to be able to identify those of the opposite gender better! GET HELP, BOY!)_**

"So, what did you want to ask me?" asked Eva, suddenly very confident and flirty. Sasuke glared at the blonde before muttering a simple nothing. Quickly, in order to avoid the girl's unnecessary chattering, Sasuke sped up, yet again chasing after Sakura.

"She's a biatch," he muttered. "Sakura!" The pink haired one continued running, but her pace slowed considerably.

"Yeah?" she asked, smirking at the annoyance on Sasuke's face.

"Ino," the blonde looked at Sasuke expectantly, "can we have a minute?" Ino nodded, but you could still see the dying need to know about what their conversation would be about.

"So, what do you want?" Sakura asked, completely oblivious to the glares the fan girls were giving her.

"Hn."

"Okay. If you want to talk, you actually have to speak. You do know how to speak, right Sasuke-kun?" mocked Sakura.

"Why are you calling me Sasuke-kun again?" he growled, angry from being teased.

"I told you, it's a force of habit. If I'm going to do it accidentally, I might as well just start saying it." She shrugged as though saying it's-not-like-it-bothers-you.

"Whatever. Why'd you leave me with that slut?" he asked, clearly pissed.

"Eva is not a slut, **teme**," she spat out. "Just because someone likes you, you automatically assume they're a slut. What if **I** said **I** liked you? Would you call **me** a slut?" she asked, her face red from yelling and running; they were already on lap 15.

Eyes lowered, suddenly feeling very ashamed, Sasuke mumbled a quiet, "No." Satisfied, Sakura motioned for Sasuke to continue on his interrogation of her.

"Go on. Please, let me here what you wanted to ask me so badly," she said, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Right. So, why did you leave me with-" Sasuke paused as he searched for the right word "-female?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she spoke, "I'm a female, too. Unless you have yet to grasp the reason why I'm never in your bathroom." Sasuke felt a faint blush creeping up onto his face; it's not every day that someone accuses an Uchiha of not being able to identify girls from boys.

"Sorry. So...why did you leave me?" he asked, careful not to say anything that could be misinterpreted by the woman's crafty mind.

"Kicks," she said simply. Sasuke gaped at her straight forward answer.

"Really?" he asked.

"Duh. Did you think I had something evil planned?" A nod from Sasuke confirmed that. "You are really paranoid."

"Okay! Now that we're done our **Insult Sasuke Fest**, I think now would be a good time for me to tell you what I had wanted to say before," said Sasuke, clearly annoyed that he had been captured by fan girls, stuck in a closet, rescued by said rival, and yet again stuck with another fan girl.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked, serious for once.

Sasuke took a deep breath, and-

"HEY GUYS! LOOK WHAT ME AND HINATA-CHAN FOUND!"

"Dobe," he muttered.

"IT'S ALL OF KAKASHI-SENSEI'S ICHA ICHA PARADISE!" yelled Naruto. Hinata merely stood next to her boyfriend, blushing slightly.

"N-naruto-kun. Don't f-f-forget Jiraya-sensei's stuff," Hinata whispered.

"OH YEAH! WE ALSO FOUND PERVY SAGE'S STASH OF-"

"NARUTO!" yelled the two enraged Icha Icha lovers; one, the creator, another, the faithful buyer.

"Gotta run! COME ON HINATA!" And with that, Naruto grabbed the pale eyed girl and sprinted away from the gym, Kakashi and Jiraya hot on his tail.

**_(A/N Jiraya is the vice principal, Tsunade is the principal, and Shizune is the guidance counselor. As I'm sure you've realized, since you have to wait with the v.p. before you can see the principal, many girls don't get in trouble. And many boys don't fool around in Orochimaru's class, either.)_**

"That...was weird," said Sakura. Sasuke nodded in agreement, a little disturbed at the fact that Naruto knew where to find all that perverted stuff. But, that didn't even compare to the disturbance he and Sakura felt by knowing that **HINATA** participated in Naruto's porn stealing.

"Naruto's not a good influence on her, is he," said Sasuke. Sakura nodded, her face drastically pale.

"Oh yeah! What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"I'll tell you after gym," he said as their 30 laps came to a close.

"AND NOW! IBIKI WILL BEGIN YOUR TORTURE-I MEAN, GYM CLASS!" yelled Anko.

_If I live that long, _thought Sasuke.

**_The end of another chapter! I hope you all choose to review my lovely story. Pip pip di doodilee doo! Oh! And Eva will definitely be making more and more appearances so that I can make unfortunately evil things happen to her! My mother said that I should still be the bigger person and act nice towards her...but she didn't say anything about writing evil things about her! Anna, if you're reading this, she's jsut a total biatch right now, and this is my revenge. Anyway, I thank you for review, and hope that you enjoy this longer chapter!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto...WHO IS PRETTY! OH SO PRETTY! SO PRETTY AND PRETTY AND GAY! JK! JK! Please don't kill me for that, it just fit with the disclaimer! That is all._**

**_If any of you readers have ever written a story, posted it, and then gotten reviews, then you know how happy I feel when I read all of your reviews! Also, we will have the return of my ex-friend, Eva. And also, I am dedicating this chapter to Sakura ten'nyo, a.k.a. my buddy Anna. Read her InuYasha story, Vanilla and Orange Blossom. It's really good! But, before you do that, read chapter 14 of Chemistry!_**

**_Chemistry_**

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" moaned all of Anko and Ibiki's gym class. The two teachers were waving happily as their class left, and then the two left to go and plan more painful gym classes.

"I-ow-never knew that-ouch!!-ballet could be-ooowwww!-that dangerous," moaned Ino. Sakura whimpered in agreement, and Eva winced as she limped along side her two 'friends'.

"Hn," grumbled Sasuke as he and Gaara caught up with the girls. The two were limping towards the locker room, and unfortunately, they had three more hallways to go. Eva, through all her pain, found this the perfect time to walk unusually close to Sasuke. But, being the Sasuke he is, Sasuke just ignored her.

"Oh yeah! How-owy!-was basketball?" asked/groaned Sakura. A look from Gaara answered her question, and many more. "That bad huh?"

"I-ouch-never knew that the-ow ow ow!-object of-oooowwwww!!!-basketball was to break the-OUCH!-other's body," growled Sasuke. He had just tripped over Eva, and was now in an even worse mood than before.

"I envy Naruto," spat out Gaara.

**THUMP!!**

"Ino!" Sakura dove to the ground to pick up the fallen blonde; apparently Gaara admitting that he envied Naruto just took the life out of her.

"Hn," muttered Sasuke, disgusted by Sakura's caring attitude...but not really.

"Sasuke, can you and Gaara show Eva around to her next class. I'd do it, but I think Ino needs to go to the nurse," said Sakura as she struggled to lift up the blonde.

"I'll come with you," replied Gaara in his usual detached monotone. Sakura smiled sweetly at Gaara's 'kindness'.

**_(A/N You know and I know that Gaara just wants to spend time with Sakura, even if Ino's there. She'll be unconscious anyway.)_**

"Well, Sasuke-kun, looks like it's just you and Eva. Have fun!" sang Sakura as she skipped away next to Gaara who was carrying the passed out Ino.

_Crap._

_

* * *

_"I feel kind of bad leaving Sasuke-kun there. He didn't seem to like Eva that much," said Sakura, doubtful in her talents as a matchmaker. Being totally un-Gaara like, Gaara placed his arm around Sakura, bringing her close to him; they had already dropped Ino off at the nurse.

"It's fine. Sasuke just doesn't like women," Gaara said, still in his icy manner.

**_(A/N Whoa! OOC much? Who writes this crap? Oh yeah, me. This was very awkward.)_**

Smiling, Sakura gave Gaara a **very** big hug. "Thanks Gaara-kun! Right now I'd like to say that you always know how to make me feel better, but you usually don't. But thanks anyway!" she said happily. Gaara sweat dropped, but thanked her anyway.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"So, Sasuke-kun...what class do you have now?" chirped Eva.

Groaning, Sasuke answered, "Study hall with Kurenai-sensei." Eyebrows furrowed for a minute before Eva gleefully exclaimed:

"Me too!" _Figures._

**Yeah, but at least she's hot!**

"Ah!" screamed Sasuke, earning a couple of odd stares from Eva and other unimportant students.

**God! Shut up! Do you want everyone to think we're crazy?!?**

_I am crazy! I have a voice inside my head...AND I'M TALKING TO IT!!!_

**Dude. You can't be crazy, because if you're crazy, then...SO AM I! SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!**

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Sasuke roared, clutching his head in agony. Eva backed away slowly, and footsteps could be heard running away from Sasuke.

_Itachi was right all along. I am crazy._

**NO, you're not. I'm just the Inner Sasuke. You've never needed me until now, so I decided to make myself known.**

_I'm having conversations with myself! The world is-wait! Do other people have inner thems?_

**Duh! Just not everybody needs theirs. This one inner I met, really hot, calls herself I.S., is almost constantly in use. You should meet her outer next time.**

_How could you meet an inner? Wouldn't you have to be with the outer, too?_

**No. Now stop over thinking this; you're giving us wrinkles.**

"S-s-sasuke-kun? Are y-you okay?" stuttered Eva. Sasuke ignored her and continued to have the partial argument inside his head. Actually, it's really just Sasuke contradicting himself and shouting out loud; hey, now everyone knows who he is!

**Buddy! Stop! I'm the Inner Sasuke! Sasu-chan for short!**

_Sasu-chan?? What are you, gay or something?_

**You better hope not, because if I'm gay then so are you. **Sasuke twitched at this while Eva hastily called someone for help.

_Hn. You seem to have a point. So...why come out of the shadows now?_

**You're in a new high school! Making new/old friends! And you like girls now! Are you saying you don't want my help?**

_...Well..._

**Do you or do you not want my help?**

_...Yes._

**What was that?**

_Yes._

**I can't hear you! What did you say?**

"YES! I SAID YES ALREADY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, SASU-CHAN??"

"Yeah, I think he needs some help. Hurry!" muttered Eva into her phone.

**Way to make us look crazy. Good job, Sasuke.**

_Hn. Whatever. I have to go now, class starts soon._

**Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. You naive little boy! Hahaha! I'm your inner! I am ALWAYS with you.**

_Fine. But can we at least talk some place private? People are staring._

**No. They're only staring because you started screaming about something named Sasu-chan being inside your head. Bye now!**

"Eva! What's the problem? What did Sasuke-kun break?" yelled/hyperventilated Sakura as she wildy swung a baseball bat, narrowly missing Gaara who was following close behind her.

"I think he's better now, but I can't be sure," she said quietly. Sasuke was standing alone in his own little world, contemplating what just happened.

**_(A/N Poor Sasuke-kun! He's so confuzzled!)_**

"I'll go see!" volunteered Sakura, Gaara remaining nearby incase Sasuke snapped and became more crazy than he already is. Sakura slowly crept over to Sasuke; he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that only him, Gaara, Sakura, and Eva were the only people left in the halway, and that they were five minutes late for class.

"So...then I'm-no! It's his-tomato! ...No..." mumbled Sasuke. Sweat dropping, Sakura clutched the bat tighter, and walked over to Sasuke's front.

"KYAA!" she shrieked, smashing the bat onto Sasuke's pale face.

"OW! WTF?!?!" he yelled back. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

"Yeah. He's okay," she said, smiling happily. Gaara smirked at the Uchiha's pain, and Eva gave a weak smile, wincing at Sasuke's pain.

"Why did you hit me, Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a calmer voice, trying to keep whatever ounce of pride he still held.

"You were kinda crazy, so Eva called me and Gaara," at the mention of Gaara, Sasuke tensed, "so we hurried over here to help you. Which was pretty stupid on our part, becasue now Gaara and I are late for Social Studies with Asuma-sensei. He's gonna give me detention, and I will bring you down with me, Sa-su-ke," Sakura said, streching out the syllables in his name.

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes before grabbing Gaara's hand and racing off to Social Studies. Sasuke sighed, and began to walk to Study Hall, Eva tagging along at his heels.

* * *

"What a teme!" Sakura huffed angrily, releasing Gaara's hand once they reached the class. 

"Where were you two?" asked Asuma sweetly.

"Well, Sasuke had an accident and-" Sakura was cut off with a shout from Asuma.

"SAVE IT! HARUNO! SUBAKU! YOU ARE LATE! THAT'S A DETENTION RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL! NOW SIT!" he barked. Still in his normal stoic mask, Gaara pushed Sakura to her seat before sitting down next to her.

"Save it. Griping won't solve anything," whispered Gaara. Grudgingly, Sakura nodded, and continued to review the homework just like everyone else.

**_50 minutes later..._**

"That was fun," said Sakura sarcastically. Gaara nodded in agreement, and waited patiently by the door for Hinata; she had arrived earlier, and had been sitting with Kiba. "I mean, just because we were late **again**, Asuma gives us detention!"

"W-well, S-s-sakura-chan, your excuses a-are f-farfetched," said Hinata timidly. Sakura rolled her eyes at the pale eyed girl's defense for their teacher.

"Yeah, but this one was real this time! Tell her, Gaara!" order Sakura.

"It really happened," he stated. Hinata blinked, and looked over to Sakura, who was glaring at Gaara.

"You suck," she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. Gaara smirked, and began walking to the cafeteria. The two girls quickly ran to cathc up with the teen, and together, the three friends met up with the rest of the gang.

* * *

_It's only a class. It's only a class. It's only a-_

"Sasuke-kun! Can I sit with you during lunch?" asked Eva happily. Sasuke glared at her, but she was persistant. "Please? I'm new and don't know anybody here but you!"

"What about Sakura?" he replied monotonously.

"She's sitting with you! So I just want permission," Eva whined, batting her overly mascaraded eyelashes at him. _Tramp. Sakura never said I couldn't call her a tramp._

**No she did not!**

_Aack! You're back!!_

**What? Did you think I was joking about returning?**

**...Well?**

**Sasuke?**

**You weren't hoping that, right?**

_Well..._

**You suck. We'll finish this after lunch. OH yeah. I met up with I.S. Next time I see her, you have to come so you can see her outer. She is H-O-T!!**

_Che._

**I can't believe I'm the inner of an emotionless and horomonalless boy. A rock has more feelings than you.**

"I DO TO HAVE FEELINGS! AND HOROMONES!" shouted Sasuke.

"So that's a yes then! Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" shrieked Eva, pulling Sasuke into a deep hug.

_WTF?!?_

**_The end. JK! JK! Just the end of the chapter. They're getting longer, right? Please review, and just FYI, you guys are so awesome, getting me 60 reviews and all. You must really like me! Sobs dramatically Please review! Next chapter coming soon!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. BAM BAM BAM_ Open up this is the police! We have a warrant to search your house for the body of the missing Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Itachi! Step away from the door if you know what's good for you! _I better go now, before they can catch me! That is all._**

**_OMG! OMG! OMG OMG OMG! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?? DO YOU PRACTICE BEING AWESOME OR SOMETHING? Thanks for giving me 81 reviews! I feel so loved! Insert crying me You must really like me! Maybe, in this chapter, you'll find some SasuXSaku romance, or maybe GaaXSaku. Fingers crossed! Oh! This chapter is dedicated to_ kirei na, yukkikiki1546_, and_ Aishitery Sasuke_-_kun_! You guys rock!_**

**_Chemistry_**

"Eva gasp let go! choke," choked Sasuke. Eva was currently hugging Sasuke around his neck, and his wind pipe was being crushed. "I sputter choke can't choke breathe!"

Eva cocked her head, before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed his black back pack before racing out of the classroom, Eva following him, again.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I don't know where the cafeteria is," said the blonde, pouting cutely at Sasuke. The boy just ignored her and marched towards his locker, grabbing his money and leaving his back pack on the ground in front of it.

"Whatever," he sighed, tired of the girls excessive chattering.

_This could only happen to me._

**Got that right.**

_Hi, Sasu-chan._

**You've accepted me! Huzzah! But why so glum, buttercup?**

At this comment, Sasuke had a vein appear on his forehead; oblivious Eva just continued to skip happily next to said boy.

_...Buttercup?_

**It...kinda...rhymes?**

**Oh forget it.**

_Fine. I will. What do you want anyway, Sasu-chan?_

**Nothing. Just saying...I.S. and I met up during your little brain vacation. We're having lunch together if you want me to invite her outer, too.**

_And why would I want that?_

**Hello? Earth to horomones! Hot, sexy girl! We are man. She is woman. Man like woman. Unless you missed that, O' Gay One.**

_...WTF?!?_

**Yeah, that's what I said.**

_You just called yourself gay._

**Damn. Oh well. You want to eat lunch with I.S.'s outer?**

_Just invite her to eat lunch with my friends, okay?_

**No problemo!**

_And another thing! Why are you-_

"WHAT THE HELL? NEJI? TENTEN???" yelled Sasuke, leaving Sasu-chan to go and find I.S.

**_(A/N Wonder who that could be? Se rie! Spanish for 'hehehe'!)_**

Neji and Tenten broke apart from their kiss, if it could even be called that, a large blush spreading over their faces.

"H-hi! W-w-what are y-you doing here, S-sasuke?" stuttered Tenten. Sasuke might still have the stone mask on his face, but his eyes held confusion, disgust, and laughter.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" asked Neji, blush gone from his face.

"Are-?" Sasuke was so stumped by the idea that anyone would want to kiss Neji that his words were caught in his throught.

"Yeah. We're kinda a couple now," whispered Tenten, her face beet red. Sasuke's mouth stayed open, but he nodded his head just the same. "Oh come on! Like it's so surprising! Every playboy gets a serious girlfriend at least once in their life! Right?" asked Tenten, her voice slightly louder now. Neji nodded, arm possessively hung around Tenten's waist.

"Sasuke! Who're your friends?" asked Eva. Her teeth were gritted together in annoyance, and you could see her little devil form appear.

**_(A/N That's a metaphor, people. She's really a natural human like the rest of us. At least, that's what she said. Hmm...)_**

"Neji. Tenten. Eva. Eva. Neji. Tenten. Bye." And with that, Sasuke marched off to the cafeteria, leaving Eva running to catch up to him.

"Weird," said Neji before claiming Tenten's lips again.

* * *

"Okay! Okay! I have the best joke ever!" yelled Naruto. Sakura urged him to tell the story, Shikamaru slept, Ino flicked her hand as if to say If-you-must, Gaara remained as impassive as ever, and Hinata blushed as Naruto held her on his lap. 

"Go on!" most of their group cheered.

"Alright. So me, Teme, and Shikamaru are in a car crash and die!"

"What?!?!" cried Hinata.

"It's just a joke, Hinata-chan. A really funny one," said Naruto. "So we go up to heaven, and meet God. God says, 'You can go anywhere you want here, and do anything you want, too. But I have one rule. Do not sit on the Pink Cloud.' So we all agree, and go on living are lives...or, souls. So me and the teme are walking around heaven and see Shikamaru kissing an ugly girl. Teme asks, 'Why are you kissing that ugly girl?' Shikamaru then says, 'It's my punishment for sitting on the Pink Cloud.' A few day later, Shikamaru and Teme walk by and see me kissing an ugly girl. Shikamaru then asks, 'Why are you kissing that ugly girl?' And I say, 'It's my punishment for sitting on the Pink Cloud.' Finally, a couple more days pass, and me and Shikamaru see Teme kissing a hot girl. So Shikamaru asks, 'Sasuke, why are you kissing that hot girl?' And the girl stops kissing him and says, 'It's my punishment for sitting on the pink cloud.' Get it?" asked Naruto.

No one responded, until:

"Naruto," began Sakura. At this, the blonde boy cowered in fear. "I am so proud of you! That was super funny!" And with that, the entire table burst out laughing, even Gaara had let out a small snicker.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?"

* * *

Sasuke glared at the table, silencing them at once. 

"What's so funny?" he repeated. No one made a move to tell him. "Don't make me ask you again: What's so funny?"

**Dude! I found I.S.! What's going on here?**

"Not now, Sasu-chan!" yelled Sasuke as the rest of the group sweat dropped.

Of course, this just made Sakura laugh even more. "Sasuke! You sure are fun to tease!" she laughed out. Eva glared at this; no one was going to tease her Sasuke and get away with it.

"Hey! Don't insult my Sasuke-kun!" she yelled.

"Hahaha! Nice Sasuke! Got a girl fighting your battles now?" jeered Sakura. As much as she liked Eva, she couldn't pass up an attempt to tease Sasuke. In an instant, Sasuke had grabbed Sakura's wrist and was pulling her out to the hall. Eva was stunned by the fact that Sasuke didn't take her, and made a move to go after him.

"Stay," his voice commanded, making the girl freeze. "Sakura, we need to talk."

**_(A/N I wonder what about? Oh yeah! You're going to meet I.S. soon!)_**

"Why were you laughing at me?" Sakura didn't answer, she just kept her eyes at the floor. Sasuke glared at her, before starting his angry rant.

* * *

_How much longer do you think this is going to take, I.S.?_

**Judging by the lack of breathing he's doing, I'm gonna say not much longer.**

_Good. So...tell me more about this new inner you met._

**I thought you'd never ask! He's so smexy! His outer's just as hot, too!**

_Oh. Sounds like our kind of guys._

"And why aren't you listening to me?" Sasuke yelled. Sakura was instantly brought back for her conversation with I.S., and peered up at Sasuke's flushed face.

"You can shout for a very long time," she commented.

**OMG! Sakura! That's his outer!!!!!**

_What?!?!?_

**Yes! Sasu-chan just told me!**

_No flippin way! That's Sasuke! ...But it does explain alot of his craziness. Guess he just me Sasu-chan today, huh?_

**Seems to look that way.**

Finally regaining the abilitly to talk, Sasuke began his rant on how it's not nice to stare. After becoming so annoyed by this, Sakura smacked him clean across the face.

"OW!" he screamed, allowing Sakura to look extremely pleased with herself. "WHY DO YOU KEEP HITTING ME?" Sasuke roared.

Sakura smiled coyly and said, "Tell Sasu-chan I.S. says 'hi'."

* * *

"Excuse me?" 

"Tell Sasu-chan I.S. says 'hi'," the girl repeated. Sasuke blinked uncertainly; how could she know about Sasu-chan?

**You did not just ask yourself that!**

_And what if I did?_

**Sasuke, you've been screaming my name out all day! How could she not know about me?!?!?!**

_Point taken. But I have one more question?_

**Yes, that is I.S.'s outer. Inner Sakura.**

"Wait, so I.S. is your inner?" asked Sasuke. Sakura nodded, and Sasuke slowly nodded, signalling that he understood.

"You need alot of work with Sasu-chan. You get freaked out whenever he appears, and many of us think you're crazy now. Not like me and I.S.! We've been together forever!" stated Sakura.

_Why didn't you tell me?!?!?_

**Kicks.**

_Wait? What? Didn't Sakura do the same thing?_

**Yeah. And it's true; we both tease you for kicks.**

_I seriously must have been awful in a past life._

**_(A/N And I repeat: You have no idea, Sasuke-kun!)_**

**Sasuke, you probably were. I mean it's you! You had to be bad!**

_...We are so not the same person._

**Just keep telling yourself that!**

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned at the sound of Sakura's voice. "Want me and I.S. to help you with Sasu-chan?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke's mouth turned up ever so slightly, the smallest smile he'd ever made, and said, "Thanks."

**_(A/N Sasuke-kun smiled! The world is coming to an end! Run for your pathetic lives!)_**

**_

* * *

_**"Do you think teme killed Sakura-chan yet?" asked Naruto.

"Troublesome. Why would he? Yaaaawwwwnnnnn!" yawned Shikamaru.

"Shika does have a point; Sasuke doesn't have a reason to kill forehead off yet," Ino said boredly.

"Yeah. You guys are right!" exclaimed Naruto.

* * *

"So, Sasuke-kun, do you understand why you can't go around screaming about Sasu-chan?" asked Sakura. Said teen nodded, and Sakura smiled. But that smile quickly faded once she saw Sasuke do the unthinkable, for him. Sasuke leaned towards Sakura, his mouth right next to her earlobe. 

"Sakura," he whispered, breath fanning her ear. She stiffend as his body drew nearer to hers; she moght like the guy as a friend, but she was not ready for this. "You have a pencil in your hair."

"Phew!" sighed Sakura, causing Sasuke to look at her with concern. Noticing this, Sakura blushed and waved her hands around wildly. "No! No! No! Not like that, Sasuke-kun! I just thought you were gonna rape me is all!" Sasuke shuddered, a confused and embarrassed smirk on his face.

"O-okay...then?" he said, asking the statement.

_That was super close!_

**Yeah. Damn! We almost had him, too! Sasuke so wanted our body!**

_U-um...you mean my body, right?_

**Yeah...you wanted him to want your body.**

_What?!? No I-I d-didn't! I.S.! You twisted my words around again!_

**It's what I do best!**

"Fine," grumbled Sakura. "Come on, Sasuke-kun. I'm hungry and if I leave you alone out here, you'll just get raped...again," she sighed. Sasuke was about to question her authority over him, when he noticed Ami standing in the shadows of a locker, Kin loitering around an empty classroom, and Karin standing at the end of the hallway.

"Hn," he said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and walked back to the cafeteria.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"You can let go of my hand now."

**_End chapter! Now, I might have promised some of you a SasuXSaku kiss, and I was going to do that...but it didn't seem to fit with this chapter. But I swear to you! It is coming within the next couple of chapters!!! Now, review!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not own InuYasha. Whoops! Wrong disclaimer! What I meant to say was, that I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. There we go! That is all. _**

**_I got 85 reviews for myself! I got 85 reviews for myself! Hot Dawg! My newest saying! Right, so this chapter will have a bit of a time skip, but it will all make sense. I'm thrilled that you guys are sticking with me! And this chapter is dedicated to _TsunadeHokage, Zoeraine, Anari Haruno, _and _sasusakufan2357. _You guys rock! Here's chapter 16!_**

"Ah! The sweet smell of ramen!" sighed Naruto as he inhaled the noodles scent before gulping them up in one bite. "Time for bowl number 13!"

Ino paled dramatically at this, Hinata-although she loved Naruto dearly-had passed out by bowl number four, Shikamru just slept through the entire thing, apparently sensing that this would become disgusting, and Gaara had mysteriously vanished around bowl number six.

"Naruto-GAG-that is-ulp-disgusting!" choked out Ino. Naruto made a face at her, but continued to eat the ramen anyway. "We need to stop letting Naruto bring 30 bowls of ramen to lunch," whispered Ino, her eyes shut tightly to avoid seeing the awful sight.

"Hey guys! We're-EEEWWWW! Naruto! WHAT BOWL IS THAT?!?!" screamed Sakura. Naruto sheepishly signaled with his fingers the number 13. "DROP IT! NOW!!!" she roared. Behind her, Sasuke was tinted green, and was edging closer and closer to the door.

"Sorry-gulp-Sakura-chan! Ichiraku's given-chew chew swallow-me an all access pass to their-chew gulp-ramen ports. You know-swallow-those mini markets?" chewed/asked Naruto. Meekly, Sakura nodded.

"Well...I'm going to skip lunch today," said Sakura. After looking at Naruto again, she said, "I'm missing lunch for the rest of the week." Sasuke nodded, now edging back into the cafeteria; he hadn't counted on Karin and her sparkling, pink bra to be standing right by the door.

"Hey forehead! Wait up!" cried Ino, her hands finally removed from her hands. "I can't watch Naruto eat anymore!" Sakura gagged as she saw Ino's sickly pale face.

"Same here. Sasuke-kun! We're heading over to chemistry! Can you look for Gaara?" Grumbling, Sasuke said yes; it's not like he had anything better to do. "Thanks!" said Sakura as she and Ino ran away from the ramen monster.

* * *

_Stupid Sakura. Stupid I.S. Stupid Sasu-chan._

**HEY! I can hear you, you know!**

_That's the basic point._

**You're mean.**

_I'm Sasuke. Look up the definition for mean, and you'll see a picture of my face. Itachi's under evil, Sakura is under annoying, and Naruto's under baka. Get used to it!_

**Ouch. I pity the person dumb enough to cross your path.**

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

_Funny. I don't._

"Hn."

"Oh don't be that way! Come on! Let's get to chemistry class!" squealed Eva, just thrilled to be near Sasuke. Unfortunately for poor Sasuke, Eva's happiness got the best of her, and she latched herself onto his arm. "Let's sit together!"

"No," he commanded.

Eva looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, and whimpered out a, "Why?" Sasuke closed his eyes in a desperate move to keep his cool, before detaching Eva from his arm. "Oh come on! Can I please sit with you?" she begged.

"NO!" he said again, this time with more force. "We have assigned seats, so I will be sitting with Naruto. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." And with this, Sasuke stalked away down the hall, a murderous aura surrounding him. Eva pouted as she watched Sasuke's retreating back. She frowned as all the different reasons Sasuke wouldn't want to sit with her, finally settling on the one that there was another woman.

"I bet it's Sakura," she growled out.

"And I'll bet you're right." Eva turned around, and was met face to chest with a sparkly, pink bra.

* * *

Sakura was sitting casually at her chemistry desk just talking with Ino. 

"I'm serious! He's such a teme! Who gets pissed over laughter??" Sakura asked enraged.

"Well," Ino paused to think about her answer-it was actually Sakura's time, for real-"obviously Sasuke does." At this, Sakura nodded her head furiously.

"I know! He's such a teme! At least Gaara's kind enough to help me take you to the nurse!" At this, Ino adverted her eyes; fainting because someone envied Naruto is not something you brag about.

"Sakura, let's keep that on the D.L. Okay?" asked Ino as she looked around the slightly filled classroom nervously.

"Sure thing, pig!" said Sakura. No sooner had Sakura closed her mouth had the rest of the gang walked in, each taking their respected seats. They sat like so:

Ino/Sakura

Naruto/Sasuke

Hinata/Shikamaru

Gaara/no one

**_(A/N It's not that no one likes him, just everyone else is scared of him, and Sakura was already sitting with Ino. But if Ino or Hinata weren't there, then she would sit with him!)_**

Eva/Karin

Ami/Kin

Kiba/Shino

"Oh great. Now it's time to listen to Orochimaru-sensei's hissing," whispered Sakura as Ino giggled at the mean statement.

* * *

"Classs! Pleassse open your booksss to page 48," hissed the snake man. Silently, the class complied, and the flipping of pages could be heard. "Now, who can tell me what thisss chemical isss?" No one raised their hand, or rather, no **guys** raised their hands. Sighing, Orochimaru called on Hinata. 

"I-i-it's a-ammonia. A t-t-type of chemical t-that i-is a c-c-compound," the shy girl stuttered.

"Very good, Misss Hyuuga," he hissed, tongue lolling outside of his mouth happily. "Can anyone elssse add to her description?" At this, Sasuke raised his hand.

"Ammonia consists of nitrogen and hydrogen; its formula is NH3. Thus making it a compound," Sasuke stated, his eyes desperately avoiding Orochimaru's.

"Very good, Sssasssuke-kun!" squealed Orochimaru as he jumped up and down happily; hey, Sasuke just acknowledged him, nicely. Wouldn't you be happy? Sasuke, however, kept a grim face on, and proceeded to wave around a little piece of paper. "Oh, fine. I'll ssstop," Orochimaru said sadly. Sasuke smirked, and pocketed the restraining order.

"Nice on teme," whispered Naruto as he and Sasuke gave each other a silent high five.

"Now, classs. I have a project for you. You'll be broken into groupsss of two to create your own chemical. And I'll be choosssing the groupsss," smirked their sensei. The groups were:

Sasuke and Sakura

Hinata and Naruto

Eva and Ino

**_(A/N Poor Ino!)_**

Shikamaru and Gaara

All the sluts

Kiba and Shino

"Your project isss due in one month. Begin," said Orochimaru.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you. Come on, Sasuke," grumbled Sakura. "We're going to create chemical S."

* * *

**_Three Weeks later..._**

"Dammit Eva! You could at least help hang up the flyers!" growled out Ino. The blonde merely shook her head no, and continued to apply make up to the already colorful face. "Slut," muttered Ino.

"What was that, pig?" said Eva, her brown eyes suddenly staring at the girl before her. Ino rolled her blue eyes, and ignored her, like the good girl she is. I mean, compared to Eva. Ino compared to Hinata, is like light next to dark.

"Well, if you don't help hang the flyers, then you'll never get asked to the dance, because it won't happen. Then you'll be so upset that you won't work on the project and we'll fail. We'll get a abd grade and flunk out of high school, and while I'll be able to get a job because of my parents' money, you'll have to become a prostitue or a hobo, and either way you won't get any **good** guys," stated Ino smugly. Almost immediately, Eva began to help.

"Just shut up, pig," growled Eva.

Ino frowned before adding, "Sakura's the only one who can call me pig." Eva rolled her eyes, and continued to hang the flyers.

"Hey! Pig!" called Sakura. Ino lookeed over at her pink haired friend and waved. "What are you doing?"

"Hanging flyers for the juniors's Christmas Dance," Ino explained. Sakura's face visibly excited, and she grabbed a handful of flyers and begun to paste them everywhere.

"Finally! The only dance better than the Christmas one is prom! And we don't get that till May, right pig?" said Sakura. Ino nodded, and the two began to chatter about what they were wearing and who's taking who. "I hope Gaara takes me!" said Sakura.

"Why?" asked the nice blonde.

"He's actually nice to me...unlike Sasuke-kun," huffed Sakura. Ino opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and shut her mouth. "Are you going with Shika?"

"No. Kankuro," Ino said happily.

"Oh! Is he back from boarding school? Remember the huge crush you had on him?" teased the pink haired one.

"I don't know what you're talking about," scoffed Ino. The two continued to giggle while Eva stood off to the edge, glaring darkly at the two.

* * *

"Sakura." Sakura turned around, nearly getting whiplash on the newly waxed floor. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"You're coming to the dance with me," stated Gaara, as though he'd already asked her.

**_(A/N Gaara...you have to ask her before you can confirm your date! Silly goose!!)_**

"Pick me up at 6:45 at Ino's. Bye!" she waved, running off to her next class. Gaara just stood there, watching her retreating back. And unknown to the two of them, Sasuke had asked Eva.

**_End of chapter 16! The ending was lame, I'll admit to that. But next chapter is the dance, and a kiss between Sakura and one of her men! Also, this is my Christmas gift to you all, since I doubt I'll have a new chapter up on Christmas. Happy holidays! And please review!_**


	17. Urgent! Read, or I'll cry! 2

**_Once again, I have crushed your souls by not posting an update...because this is not one. And again, I am sorry. This is just to let some of you know that I have a very good reason for Sasuke to have asked Eva out. It's all part of my evil SasuXSaku plan. Don't worry! You'll get over the shock! Also, chapter 16 was my Christmas gift to you guys because while I am working on another chapter as we speak, I can't guarantee that it'll be up by Christmas. So happy holidays! And I'll update A.S.A.P!!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. WTF??? Who writes these lame-O disclaimers anyway? _Um...you do, Artsysmiles. _...Oh. Then it's brilliant!! _Of course they are, boss._ I know! That is all._**

**_Happy 2008! My first update of the new year! Here's the Christmas special, just pretend that it's still Christmas time. Please review, or I'll get you!_**

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, and walked past him before rushing over to Gaara. Ever since she had found out he was taking Eva, she had become a little irritable around Sasuke. And really bitchy to Eva.

**_(A/N Not that I really mind.)_**

"Hi, Gaara-kun! When are you gonna pick me up for the dance?" cooed Sakura. Gaara smirked at Sasuke, gaping at them in the distance, and whispered in her ear that he'd pick her up at 6:30 at Ino's. "Great! Buh-bye Gaara-kun!" Sakura threw an evil smirk and pranced off to Gym class.

Sasuke was fuming; he was only going with that stupid tramp because he thought Sakura didn't want to go with him!

"Damn women! Shikamaru is right. Women are troublesome," grumbled Sasuke as he walked to gym class, staying a decent length away from Gaara.

* * *

"MAGGOTS! FIFTY LAPS! NOW!" bellowed Anko. 

"AND AFTER THAT, FIFTY LASHES BY THE WHIP!" roared Ibiki. The entire class started whimpering, and quickly began their laps. Sakura was instantly beside Ino, chattering up a storm about who's wearing what, and who's going with who.

"Yeah! So, how're things with Kankuro?" asked Sakura slyly. Ino blushed bright red, and started shouting things about spaghetti and cheese, causing Sakura to giggle and attract the attention of some cute boys in their gym class. "Chill, pig! I was just kidding!" giggled Sakura.

"Sure you were," huffed Ino as the two jogged on lap four. "Do Anko and Ibiki hate us or something? I mean, come on! Fifty laps! Followed by fifty lashes, by a whip this time!!" exclaimed Ino.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

"No. They're just crazy. We've never done anything bad to them since freshman year. And even that wasn't too bad," said Sakura. Ino nodded.

"Yeah! And the police have stopped checking up on us now! Just because they-" Ino was cut off by Sakura slamming her hand over her mouth.

"Ino!" she hissed. "I thought we were never going to speak of that again! My mother said if I get brought home by the police **again** that I'm grounded for life!"

"Sorry," Ino said as she smiled sheepishly.

"Forgiven," said Sakura. "Damn gym teachers. Well, at least Gai isn't the gym teacher like he was in middle school."

"Oh my god! Forget fifty laps! Ten thousand push ups with two fingers! Gai needs a reality check! If I get a manicure, there is no way I'm doing ten thousand push ups!" screeched Ino.

"Same here!" stated Sakura. The two girls ran in silence for a few minutes, every now and then waving to some of their friends, before Ino decided to break the comfortable silence.

"What's up with you and Sasuke?" she asked boldly.

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she scoffed. Ino shrugged, but knew better than to argue with Sakura.

"Whatever. So! What are you wearing for the dance?" asked Ino.

"Well, if you really must know," drawled out Sakura. A small punch from Ino as they rounded lap fifteen made the pink haired girl answer. "I'm not going to tell you!" she sang. Ino pouted, but accepted defeat nonetheless.

"Fine."

"And you can help me with my hair and make up, pig," said Sakura.

"Duh!" said Ino. "I'm helping Temari and Hinata and Tenten, too."

"What about Eva?" asked Sakura, puzzled as to why her new friend, bitchy though she may be, was not included. Ino looked guilty, and hastily spilled out her reasons as to why she didn't like Eva.

"Sorry forehead."

"...It's fine! Hey! This is our little thing anyway! We don't need another female breaking up our quintet!" exclaimed Sakura, feeling better as to vent her frustration on someone.

"Okay. Just be sure to meet Tenten at Hinata's house; they'll give you a ride to my house. Temari's spending the night at my house so she'll just be at my house before the dance. And then we can have our MAKEOVERS!" squealed Ino. Several people looked over in their direction, but a few threats from Sakura made them jog on their way.

"Come on, pig. Let's hurry up with these laps, and get...**whipped**," shuddered Sakura. Ino winced, and the two quickly finished up their laps.

* * *

**_Ino's house. Boys picking up their dates. Unfortunately for our girls, Eva showed up, and is being a biatch..._**

"HEY! INO! GET THE GIRLS DOWN HERE!!!" bellowed Naruto.

"HEY! YOU TRY DOING THESE GIRLS' MAKE UP, AND THEN SEE IF I TRY TO GET **YOU **TO HURRY UP!" replied Ino. Naruto was cowering behind Neji; Ino's outburst freaked basically all of the male population.

"I'll go see what's taking them so long," said Kankuro.

**_(A/N Applause! Kankuro has officially made it into Chemistry! Woot!)_**

The five boys watched as Kankuro bravely ventured up the stairs, only to return seconds later with bruises over his body, and a scared look on his face.

"Hn?" asked Sasuke.

"I-i-if you v-value your lives, t-t-then d-d-don't go u-up there," stuttered Kanuro. Gaara shivered at his brother's statement, and Shikamaru nearly walked back out to his car. Luckily for him, Neji grabbed his shirt collar and forced him to remain in Ino's mansion.

* * *

"Are you all ready to see your dates?" called Ino. She was greeted with low and bored grumbles. "I'll take that as a yes! Neji. You're first. Here's Tenten!" Neji's pale eyes wandered up to the stairs where his jaw imediately dropped. 

There, descending down the stairs, was Tenten. Her deep, brown hair, let down from its usual buns, was pulled back into two low pony tails. Red eye shadow rested above her brown eyes, and the rest of her make up themed the color red. Even her dress, a dark, red spaghetti strap one, complimented her brwon hair and eyes. The whole ensemble was pulled together with a pair of black heels.

"Called her!" yelled Neji. Practically seconds later, Tenten was trapped in Neji's arms, sheiled from unwanted eyes.

"Neji, you're a freak," stated Ino. "Now, let's meet Hinata!"

Hinata appeared at the fot of the stairs dressed in a pale red kimono decorated with white lilies. Her long, midnight blue hair was pulled into a half bun, and her bangs fell loosely into her eyes. She had on pale pink lip gloss, and pale pink blush on, leaving her eyes bare.

"AAWWW! HINATA-CHAN LOOKS SO KAWAII!" shouted Naruto, anime hearts in his eyes. The male population sweatdropped, but all the females had little hearts in their eyes as well.

"Awkward. Temari! Strut your stuff!" exclaimed Ino. Shikamaru stopped trying to break out of the house long enough to look at his date.

Temari gracefully walked down the stairs, sandy blonde hair out of its usual four pony tails. Instead, her her hair had been skillfully woven into two braided buns. Her off-the-shoulder forest green dress stopped at the middle of her calf, and seemed to sparkle in the light. temari's make up was themed green, and black lace-up heels pulled her outfit together.

"Temari! You look-" Shikamaru was cut off by a hand on his mouth.

"Say one more word and you **die**," hissed Temari. Shikamaru nodded, and muttered something that sounded and awful lot like troublesome.

"That's it, Temari! Girl power!" cheered Ino, earning an approving look from the senior. "Now, Sasuke, I just wanted to let you know that **we all tried," **Ino said sympathetically. At this, Sasuke paled and seriously regretted ever being a guy.

**_(A/N NO! HE HAS TO BE A BOY! OTHERWISE THIS WHOLE STORY DOESN'T WORK! DAMMIT SASUKE-KUN! DON'T CHANGE!!)_**

"Here is...Eva. In her own...style?" Ino shrugged and proceeded to welcome Eva.

Eva walked down, smiling her vile smile. Sasuke was almost in tears as he saw his date; Eva was clashing with his navy blue suit. She was wearing a normally pretty neon orange dress. However, it just didn't fit with Christmas.

**_(A/N I'm not even going to describe Eva. Just use your imagination. She looks pretty, but picture orange at a Christmas party. Eww. Nightmares!)_**

"I'm an idiot," mumbled Sasuke to Naruto.

"Yeah. You are. But hey! At least you finally admitted it, teme!" Naruto said happily.

**Thump!**

"Itai!" Sasuke was now happy; Naruto was in pain, again.

"Try to be happy," said Ino as she braved a glare from Eva.

"Oh suck it up! It's a Christmas party, biatch! You'r wearing **orange** for pete's sake!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...HINATA! YOU CAN SPEAK!" yelled Neji. Hinata sweat dropped, and a blush graced her features almost instantly.

"W-w-well, I-i've been p-p-practicing, N-neji-nii-san," stuttered Hinata.

"Good job! I'm proud of you, kid!" said Neji as he clapped Hinata on the back.

"Okay! Hinata can speak! Now, I need to introduce Sakura, then she needs to introduce me,and then we can leave. SO SIT DOWN!" bellowed Ino. Everyone cowered in the blonde's presence, and felt it best to just obey her vicious orders. "Now, here's Sakura! Gaara, watch out, she's an animal! JK. Don't get any ideas," warned Ino who failed to notice Gaara placing his whip back in his coat pocket.

**_(A/N ...Awkward.)_**

Sakura walked down the stairs, a smile gracing her features. Gaara's and Sasuke's jaws dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing a beautiful pale green, strapless dress that stopped at the knee and poofed out slightly at the bottom. A blood red sash was tied around her waist, and black lace-up heels complimented her outfit perfectly. Her long pink hair had been pulled into a messy bun, and her bangs had been brushed off to the side.

"Well, Gaara, looks like you got a-Gaara? Gaara? Sasuke? WTF??" ino called. Her blue eyes landed on the two teens wrestling to get closer to Sakura. "Oookkkaaayyy," she drawled out.

"Um, Ino? I'm ready to introduce you," said Sakura. Ino smiled, And Sakura proceeded to use her own 'announcer's voice'. "Here is Ino!"

Ino pranced down the stairs in her own purple spaghetti strap dress. It was accented with green, and, unlike Eva, it matched Kankuro's outfit perfectly. Her green flowers gradually crawled up the side of her dress. Ino's blonde hair was still in its usual high pony tail, but this time it didn't come out so severe. Purple heels finished her outfit.

"And there's Ino!" yelled Sakura as she linked arms with Gaara and walked to the car.

* * *

"Shika! Let's dance!" shouted Temari. Shikamaru muttered something about dancing being troublesome, but agrred to do it just the same. Sakura stared longingly at the dancing couples, and turned to face Gaara. 

"What?" he asked. Sakura put on her best puppy dog pout, and-

"Oh pwease! Pwease! Pwease will you dance with me, Gaawa?" whined Sakura. Sighing, Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"What song is this?" he asked, crinkling his nose in disgust.

"It's Rockin Around the Christmas Tree!" she laughed.

_Rockin around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see every couple tries to stop_

"NARUTO!!!!"

"Ack! Hinata! Run!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed his date and ran.

"Neji! Get your ass back here!!" screamed Tenten as she chased after the enraged Hyuuga.

"AH! YOUTH! RUN TENTEN-CHAN! RUN!" bellowed Lee as he joined in the chase.

"But? It was just a mistletoe kiss. Wasn't it?" asked Ino. Kankuro shrugged, and the two continued to dance.

_Rockin around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later will have some pumkin pie and we'll do some caroling._

_You will get a sentimental feeling whe you hear voices singing let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly_

"Sasuke-kun! Smile already!" cooed Eva. Sasuke grunted in response, and proceeded to frown. "Please smile Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Sasuke yet again ignored her, and Eva, yet again, whined. "Please, just **Shut. Up.**," commanded Sasuke.

"Hmph," puted Eva as they continued to 'dance'.

_Rockin around the Christams tree have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancing merrily in the new old-fashioned way._

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

_Voices singing let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly_

Naruto twirled Hinata around and then brought her back up to his chest. Hinata blushed and Naruto smiled.

"Good thing Tenten and Lee got Neji, right?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded, and hugged Naruto. "Because I mean, Neji would say that dancing with you is sexual harrassment, or that I'm holding you against your will."

"Y-yes. But d-d-don't j-judge N-n-neji-nii-san to h-hard," stuttered Hinata.

"Okay," said Naruto as the couple continued to dance in the teachers' bathroom.

"Yo."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!?!?"

_Rockin around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancing merrily in the new old-fashioned way._

_Merry Christmas!_

"So, Gaara-kun, how did you like your first Christmas song?" asked Sakura as she led him to an empty closet! JK! JK! table.

"It was fine," said Gaara. "Don't you want to dance?"

"Yes, but this is Naruto and Hinata's song." Gaara looked puzzled. "It's the only song they can kiss in without Neji getting **too **mad," explained Sakura.

"Oh."

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

"Without getting beat by Neji!" Naruto sang. Hinata giggled and the two continued their 'safety dance'.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"AAAWWW!! SO KAWAII!" squealed Temari. "Shika-kun! Aren't Naruto and Hinata so kawaii??"

"Ug, troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

"What. Was. That.?" asked/threatend Temari.

"N-nothing!" stuttered Shikamaru.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad, it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"N-naruto-kun? A-a-aren't you g-going t-to kiss me?" asked Hinata, a little put out that Naruto hadn't kissed her yet.

"I would, but I just noticed your father's here," murmered Naruto out of the corner of his mouth.

"FATHER?!?" gasped Hinata, instantly throwing Naruto to the ground as she ran over to her father.

"OW! Hinata-chan?!?!" yelled Naruto.

_Nows your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_The time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"Hinata! Hinata-chan! I'm sorry! Please say something!" begged Naruto. Hinata gave him a glare, and kept her mouth shut. "How was I to know that it was you and not Neji! You guy's look similar from the back!"

"So are you saying I look like a guy?" squeaked Hinata. Naruto paled as he realized his mistake.

"NO! I just glance and assumed it was you! I didn't mean to kiss him!" exclaimed Naruto.

**_(A/N Awkward. What on earth was naruto thinking??)_**

"Yeah. You'll kiss Neji-nii-san but not me!" wailed Hinata.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boys too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad, it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

"Look, Gaara-kun! Hinata's forgiven Naruto!" squealed Sakura as she gave Gaara a hug.

"Yes. So she has," stated the boy. Sakura frowned.

"SHOW SOME EMOTIONS!" she shrieked. Whimpering, Gaara formed a small smile. "Much better," said Sakura, instantly cheery.

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it now_

_You wanna kiss the-_

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?! WE HAVE HERE YOUNG, HOROMONAL TEENAGERS, AND YOU'RE PLAYING THESE SUGGESTIVE SONGS?!?!" roared Neji. The entire room sweat dropped at Neji's spazziness.

**_(A/N I gave Neji some serious issues. Please don't hate me!)_**

"Neji-kun. We have to go now," said Tenten, hesitantly walking over to her boyfriend.

"AND YOU!" he yelled, completely ignoring Tenten. "You, Naruto, will DIE!"

"Ah! HINATA-CHAN! HELP!" cried naruto as he once again ran from Neji.

"NEJI-NII-SAN! DON'T HURT NARUTO!" shrieked Hinata as she and Tenten and lee joined in the chase.

"Sakura!" yelled Ino. "It's your song!" Sakur paused, and listened to the beat of the music.

"You're right!" she exclaimed before running out to the dancefloor.

"What's her song?" asked Sasuke.

"Maneater," Ino said simply.

"Oh, that's ni-WHAT?!?"

_Everybody look at me, me_

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

_Come on everybody what chu here for?_

_Move your body around like a nympho_

_Everybody get you necks to crack around_

_All you crazy people come on jump around_

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees_

_You either want to be with me, or be me_

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," whispered Sakura as she appeared in front of he flustered boy.

"H-hn."

"What's up?" she asked, dancing oh-so-seductively in front of him. Sasuke watched the movement of her hips swaying in time with the music. "Do you want to dance?" Her breath tickled his ear as he nodded yes. Sakura smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck as Sasuke placed his hands on her hips.

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars_

_Make you cut cords_

_Make you fall, real hard in love_

_She's a maneater, amke you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars_

_Make you cut cords_

_Wish you never ever met her at all!_

"Wow, Sasuke-kun! You're a really good dancer," whispered the girl. Sasuke was practically putty in her hands. "I need to tell you something."

"Hn?" asked Sasuke, a slight hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sasuke...I'm...going to dance with Gaara," she said before twirling off to the readhead.

"What?!?" gaped Sasuke as Sakura began to work her magic on her other boy toy.

**_(A/N I like saying that. boy toy. boy toy. It rhymes!!)_**

_And when she walks she walks with passion_

_When she talks, she talks like she can handle it_

_When she asks for something boy she means it, even if you never ever seen it_

_Everybody get your necks to crack around_

_All you crazy people come on jump around_

_You doing anything to keep her by your side_

_Because, she said she love you, love you long time_

"Mind if I dance with you?" asked Sakura, smiling alluringly at Gaara. he nearly began to drool but caught himself; he's Gaara. He doesn't gawk, at least not openly.

"Not at all," replied Gaara. He grabbed Sakura's hand and began to dance with her. "You move quite gracefully on the dance floor," whispered Gaara. Sakura blushed, but said nothing.

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars_

_Make you cut cords_

_Make you fall, real hard in love_

_She's a a maneater, make you work hard\_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars_

_Make you cut cords_

_Wish you never ever met her at all!_

"Hn!" grunted Sasuke angrily.

"Teme? What's wrong?" asked Naruto, Hinata on his arm. Sasuke looked up, noticd Hinata, and then glared. "Hey, Hinata-chan, I think the teme needs some guy time. if you catch my drift," said the blonde. Hinata nodded, and walked over to where Temari and Shikamaru were.

**_(A/N Now, you might be wondering where Eva is. You'll see soon enough.)_**

"Okay teme. What seems to be the problem?" asked Naruto.

"Look, dobe! Look!" muttered Sasuke as he thrust his finger in Sakura and Gaara's dirction. Naruto looked puzzled at Sasuke's anger. "She's **dancing with him**," stated Sasuke.

"Oh! Well, if you want to dance with Sakura, then just butt in," he said simply. Sasuke gaped at naruto's blunt answer, but tool his advice just the same.

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars_

_Make you cut cords_

_Make you fall, real hard in love_

_She's a maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars_

_Make you cut cords_

_Wish you never ever met her at all!_

"Sakura." Sakura looked in the direction of the person calling her. Her eyes widend as she saw that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!?" she gasped. Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Dance with me," he ordered. Sakura nodded, but was suddenly yanked back.

"She's dancing with **me**," growled Gaara. Sasuke frowned, and pulled her back to him. Gaara then pulled her up to his chest, and the whole process repeated itself about seven more times.

"Sakura! You. Are. Dancing. With. Me," growled Sasuke and with one final pull, he separated her from Gaara.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

_Never ever met her at all!_

_You wish you never ever met her at all!_

_You wish you never ever met her at all!_

_You wish you never ever met her at all!_

_You wish you never ever met her at all!_

Sakura's green eyes were wide as she felt Sasuke nuzzle his face in her hair. The way he held her in his arms disabled any form of movement.

"Sakura," whispered Sasuke. She lifted her head to his, and was met with his deep onyx eyes. She felt very uncomfortable when Sasuke placed a hand under her chin.

"Sasuke..kun?" she said hesitantly. He blinked, and then pressed his lips to hers.

**_Chapter completed! And I finally did the kiss!!!! Are you guys happy now?!? I hope so, cause I've been working on this since Christmas. So, review, and hopefully we'll have some more Sasu/Saku/Gaa! Now click the little button, and make my day!_**


	19. Urgent! Read, or I'll cry! 3

**_Hi! It's Artsysmiles again. So, exams are done so hopefully I'll be on more often. Also, for some of you cougheveryonecough who doesn't know this, once I update Chemistry or Celestial Maiden, I won't update again until I have finished and updated the other story. And I am planning on starting another multi-chapter story. It'll be a Naruto/Phantom Stallion cross, so basically picture farms and horses. You can read it if you want, but just know that I am still working on the other stories! And I will update soon!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not own Chemistry. Wait a second! I do own Chemistry! It's Naruto that I don't own! That is all._**

**_132 reviews!!!!! WTF?!?!?!?!? You all rock! And I decided to thank you all with a new chapter of Chemistry! Also, exams are over (thank the lord!!), so this is my special Holy-crap-I-did-survive! gift to you all. Also, I will be updating more often. I swear. Enjoy._**

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke's lips connected with her own. His arms relaxed gently on her waist as hers were flailing. Although, as much as she wanted to escape, Sakura had to admit that Sasuke was an excellent kisser. But, back to her current thoughts.

_What the heck?!?_

**Oh come on. You know you like it.**

_I.S.! You're back! Get me out of here! The damn bitch won't let go of me!!_

**Yeah. I'll help you, since you are my outer. But, correct me if I'm wrong, isn't Sasuke a guy? Wouldn't he be a jerk?**

_Hm? No, no. He's a bitch._

**...Sakura. A bitch is a female dog.**

_Your point?_

**...Never mind.**

"Get off of me!" she shrieked, shoving Sasuke to the ground. "What were you doing?!?"

Sasuke wiped the faint trickle of blood off of his jaw and said, "What did you think I was doing?" Sakura gaped at him, all the while doing some very demented version of interpretive dance. "Sakura?" She blinked, and was brought back from her trance.

"We need to talk," she said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and racing out of the crowded gym.

**_(A/N Five bucks says they talk about the kiss. Who wants to take that bet?)_**

The two managed to exit the gym unnoticed thanks to the fact that Gaara was in a semi-competition with Ino about eye make up and Eva was meeting with her fellow sluts, most likely about how to kill of Sakura. Basically, everyone was normal but Sasuke.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" she asked. Sasuke blinked, and shrugged. Sakura let out a yell that sounded much like a strangled cat; all this called Sasuke to smirk, and Sakura to glare. "Hey! I asked you a question!" 

"Hn," he said, ignoring the death glares he was receiving.

"Dammit Sasuke!" she cried as she jabbed/poked/punched Sasuke in the chest. "I want to know why the hell you kissed me! And in front of Gaara-Gaara! Holy chihuahua!" she shrieked clutching her head. "Omigod! This is awful! Gaara most likely saw, so he'll either think that you forced yourself on me, or that you were harassing me-which technically you were-and then he'll go all medieval on your butt! And you will not like walking around without your derriere." Sasuke stared, opened his mouth to speak, and-"I just know that somehow when the police investigate this, it'll come back to me! No! Frank the cop won't be at that jail cell again, and I used up all of my bail money! What will I-"

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke's lips yet again collided with her own. However, this time, instead of punching the poor boy, she actually responded to his kiss, slowly closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke made small circles on Sakura's lower back, causing her to moan out during the kiss.

**_(A/N Woot! A little SasuXSaku action!)_**

"Oh! Um, am I interrupting anything?" The two broke apart as Sasuke looked indifferent and Sakura flushed red. "Because, by all means, continue. I was just headed to the bathroom," said Temari, a small blush on her face at the sight of what her friends were doing.

"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Sakura. "T-t-temari! U-um!!! Come with me!" Sakura grabbed the girl's hand and raced out of the deserted hallway.

"Hn?" said Sasuke, confused as to how one minute he could be kissing a girl, and the next he's standing alone in the hallway. "Girls." And with that, he walked back into the dance floor.

* * *

"So, wait. You two were just dancing, and then he kissed you, and you...punched...him?" asked Temari. Sakura nodded, a serious look on her face. "So, what's the problem?" 

"You're not serious, are you?" she asked. Temari gave her a quizzical look, before realization dawned on her.

"Crap! Sasuke is so gonna die! We may need to go on a little girls weekend, just the five of us, so the guys can settle this out," said Temari. "Ow. I pity the poor boy-Sasuke-that has to deal with Gaara."

"Me too."

**SLAM!**

"YOU!" barked an enraged Eva. "YOU KISSED MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura paled at the sight: Eva's dress was extremely disheveled, her mascara was wrecked, and her blonde hair was covered with lint.

**_(A/N I know that I'm writing this and everything, but I'm kinda concerned with Eva's appearance.)_**

"Haha!" laughed Sakura as Temari giggled. "Hardly. Sasuke was the one who kissed me. You're just apparently some poor pawn in his plan." Eva fumed as the two teens continued to laugh at her.

"STOP LAUGHING! I mean, it's obvious that Sasuke-kun only kissed you because of your slutty outfit. I mean, if he really liked you he would've asked **you** to the dance instead of me." Eva smirked as she tossed her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder. "And another thing, I don't even know why I still hang out with you. I mean, Karin, Kin, and Ami are way cooler." At this, the two girls stopped laughing, and anime veins appeared on their foreheads.

"Excuse me?" said Temari. "I'm not the one dressed like a slut at a Christmas party!"

"At least I don't try to make Sasuke jealous by going with Gaara. I can actually go out with him," jeered Eva, her rude comment directed at Sakura.

**Go on Sakura! Kill the biatch!**

_I don't know...she seems so misguided..._

"Sakura, you're worse than a slut. You just use men and then tos them out. Once you're done with Sasuke-kun, you'll probably just move onto your friends guys!" shrieked Eva hysterically.

**Still think she's misguided?**

_No.

* * *

_"Uchiha." Sasuke looked over at Gaara. "Where's my date?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged, trying to ignore the red head. However, death glares ae kinda hard to ignore. 

"Can I help you?" asked Sasuke, clearly annoyed by all the lod music, and Gaara.

"Where's Sakura?"

"How should I know?"

"I saw you two leave together. Where is she?"

"Probably with Temari...why?"

"She's my date. I should know where she is."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

**You really don't know any other words, do you?**

_Leave Sasu-chan._

**I mean, it's a wonder on why girls even like you two!**

_I said leave._

**But hey! At leats you got a kiss, eh?**

"Yes! I kissed her! Are you happy now?" yelled Sasuke.

**_(A/N This brings back good memories, eh?)_**

"You kissed...Sakura?" asked Gaara quietly. The people withing 30 yards of the two boys fled, leaving the boys to glare it out.

"And what if I did?" said Sasuke cockily.

"Then die."

**_End of chapter! I am so sorry that I didn't update for a while, but I had the most hectic week! Thus leading me to be able to go on the computer, but not to finish a chapter. I'll post Celestial Maiden next, and then HARP. So review! And I promise not to make you guys wait as long next time!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**I, Artsysmiles, don't really find the need to write this. I mean, just because I have claimed to own Naruto...and countless other things...doesn't mean it's true! But anyway, since I can see the evil pitchforks out in the crowd-YES! YOU THERE!-I will admit that I don't own Naruto. That is all.**_

**_Yep! More reviews to make my grounded-and not supposed to even be on the computer-self happy! Oh! And my 200th reviewer gets a story dedicated to them! So, you'll know who you are! And now, now, now, the moment you've all been waiting for, for, for! A new chapter of Chemistry!_**

**_Oh. And I know I said earlier that I'd dedicate a chapter to everyone, but that's too hard. And everyone who reviews has this story dedicated to them!_**

Gaara lunged at Sasuke, fists swinging wildly. Sasuke dodged, and then managed to land a punch on the side of Gaara's chin. The two were locked in a full out brawl, and nobody was going to stop them.

"Give up!" grunted Sasuke, colliding with the red head's face.

"No!" panted Gaara as he kicked Sasuke fiercely in the stomach. Most of the fan girls were staring in horror, while some guys were cheering them on. Their friends were ignoring the whole scene; as long as nobody died, it wasn't their problem.

**_(A/N Now, we have another song. Ignore part of the lyrics. Sasuke and Gaara are guys, but I love this song, so I had to use it! It's called Straight to Video by Mindless Self Indulgence.)_**

_All aboard_

_Hit the road_

_All the bullshit_

_Can't be ignored_

"AHH! SASUKE-KUN! NOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Sasuke's fan girls. Gaara had just dislocated the Uchiha's shoulder, and their fight was getting pretty violent. It figures that the chaperone's just HAD to be busy during this one song.

"Do you think we should stop the fight?" asked Tenten as she absentmindedly stroked Neji's hair.

"Too troublesome," grumbled Shikamaru. "Hey! Who wants to play me in Shougi?"

"Oh! Oh! Me! Pick me!" squealed Naruto.

_It's hard to place_

_In my face_

_No emotion_

_All the problems _

_Make me wanna go_

_Like a bad girl_

_Straight to video_

"W-w-why a-are they f-f-fighting?" stuttered Hinata. Everyone shrugged and returned to watching Naruto lose dramatically to Shikamaru.

"NOOO! YOU SANK MY BATTLESHIP!!" he cried.

"WTF?!?! There are no batteships in Shougi," said Shikamaru, sweat dropping.

"Oh." ...Then, "YOU HAVE UNO!"

"Naruto," sighed Kankuro.

_Little darling_

_Welcome to the show_

_You're a failure_

_Played in stereo_

"Ow!" cried Sasuke. "Stop biting!"

"Not until you stop scratching!" snarled Gaara. The two stopped fighting for a brief glare, but then resumed the deranged fight.

"RRROOOAAARRR!" they growled.

_Heidi ho_

_Here we go_

_No solution_

_Strong undertow_

_Quite unfair_

_Quite a pair_

_No box office_

"EIK! SASUKE-KUN! NO!" screeched Orochimaru as he lunged towards the boy. Sasuke released a very girlish scream, and dodged his teacher's attack.

"Gaara, can we pause for a second?" pleaded Sasuke as he saw the look in his sensei's eye.

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks!" And with that, Sasuke sprinted away from Gaara, Orochimaru hot on his trail. "Back Demon!" he yelled.

"I want to help!" whined Orochimaru.

_All the problems_

_Make me wanna go_

_Like a bad girl_

_Straight to video_

"I'm back!"

"Finally. And now, die! Again!"

The two resumed their fight, and the fans(?) resumed their cheering.

"Hey, guys? Do you know where Sakura and Temari are?" asked Ino. Everyone shook their heads, leaving a confused and concerned Ino.

_Little darling_

_Welcome to the show_

_You're a failure_

_Played in stereo_

_I never noticed_

_No, never noticed_

_You're so amazing_

_So amazing_

"Well, we sure showed her," said Sakura, smiling.

"Hell yeah!" agreed Temari as they rejoined their friends. "Hey guys! Where's Gaara?"

"You mean you didn't see them?" asked Neji, closing his eyes while Tenten continued to stroke his hair; he wasn't much of a dancer, and this was the next best thing...sorta.

"Why?" asked Sakura. "And where's Sasuke-kun?"

"With Gaara," muttered Kankuro sourly. Naruto had just stolen his nachos, and he was far from happy.

"Oooh, we may have a teeny weeny little problem," squeaked Sakura. Everyone's eyes, minus Temari's, widened.

"What. Did. You. Do?!?!"

_I never noticed_

_No, never noticed_

_You're so amazing_

_So amazing_

Several pairs of eyes were glued to the pink haired female.

"...Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"No! You kissed Sasuke! And now he and Gaara are fighting over YOU!!!!" yelled Ino exasperatedly.

"And that's bad because...?" Sakura stated. "Guys fighting over you is kinda hot."

**_(A/N At least, it is when they fight over me.)_**

"NOT WHEN YOUR GAY TEACHER IS TRYING TO RAPE ONE OF SAID GUYS!" bellowed Ino.

"YEAH! OR WHEN THE ONE NOT GETTING RAPED DECIDES TO BEAT ME!" whined Naruto, pointing to a bruise forming on the side of his face.

_All aboard_

_Hit the road_

_All aboard_

_Here we go_

_All the problems_

_Make me wanna go_

_Like a bad girl_

_Straight to video_

"Oh. This poses a problem," she said, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah," said Tenten.

"Hey, if you guys are so pissed at them fighting over me, then why didn't you stop them?" asked Sakura, realization dawning on her.

"Pfft. It's not my problem," said Neji.

"Kicks," said Ino and Shikamaru.

"I was bored," muttered Kankuro.

Naruto kept his mouth shut.

"Don't you have anything to add, Naruto?" drawled Sakura, an angry look on her face.

"NO! I JUST WANTED TO SEE TEME LOSE! Eep!" squeaked Naruto as he saw Sasuke look in his direction. "I have to go. HINATA! TO THE NARUTO LAIR!" And with that, the female Hyuuga and Naruto fled the crime scene.

_Little darling_

_Welcome to the show_

_You're a failure_

_Played in stereo_

_I never noticed_

_No, never noticed_

_You're so amazing_

_So amazing_

"So, I guess you want me to fix this, right?" asked Sakura. A threatening look from her friends answered her question. "Okay. Okay. I'm going."

Sakura made her way over to the boys' fight, and was appalled at how quickly they could wreck their suits, and hair. Or in Sasuke's case, his face.

_I never said_

_No, never said_

_You're suffocating_

_Suffocating_

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?!" she yelled. Sasuke and Gaara stopped fighting for a brief moment. They glared at each other, and then dove towards Sakura.

"GET OFF OF HER!" bellowed Gaara.

"NO! YOU FIRST!" roared Sasuke.

"HEY! HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH GET OFF OF ME! shrieked Sakura.

_I never noticed_

_No, never noticed_

_You're beauty's fading_

_Fading_

She shoved the two teens off of her body, was then surrounded by glaring fan girls, cheering boys, and her annoyed friends. Sasuke made another move to hurt Gaara, but was stopped by a high heel in his foot.

"Don't hurt Gaara," growled Temari.

"Hey! Get your foot off of the teme! Ya damn bitch!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't say that to my sister/girlfriend!" yelled Shikamaru and Kankuro. Ino was right behind them, sharpening her Italian heels.

**_(A/N They have really good shoes! I don't own any, but I've worn a pair of my aunt's, and they are hot!)_**

"D-don't h-hurt m-m-my Naruto-kun!" screeched Hinata. Ino glared, and prepared her retort.

"Well," she began sweetly, "we wouldn't have to hurt your **Naruto-kun** if he had half a brain!" Hinata's face grew red, and her eyes began to tear up.

Neij growled, and lept at Ino, only to be restrained by Tenten. "Don't hurt Hinata!" she screamed. The friends were now standing on opposite sides of the dance floor, Gaara's friends on one side, Sasuke's on the other. Sakura was in the middle, still undecided.

**SLAM!**

All eyes turned the the gym door where they spotted Eva, dress ripped, her messed up, and mascara running.

"Don't hurt my SASUKE-KUN!" she whined/yelled, running over tho the Uchiha's side. Sasuke tried to shrug her off, but to no avail. "Sakura!" The pink haired girl looked in the blonde's direction. "I've won! I've got Sasuke-kun, and what do you have? A hot-headed red head with no eyebrows? Ha! A girl with an over sized forehead could **never** beat a blonde like me!" Eva sneered.

Everybody turned to look at Sakura; her head was down, and her body was shaking in anger. Her head slowly rose up to face Eva, green eyes flashing.

"Huh. I guess your right, Eva," she said in a monotone. "I could never beat a blonde slut like you! At least I don't have to sleep with guys so they'll give me their time of day!" Everyone gasped, and Eva's faced turned blotchy red. Sakura started to walk away, only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Whose side are you on?" he asked, a pleading look in his eyes. Green eyes narrowed at onyx ones. She shook her hand out of his vice like grip and glared. "Sakura, whose side are you on?" Sasuke asked again.

"Gaara's." And with that, those who sided with Gaara left the dance.

**_End of the chapter! Don't worry! I promise to update soon! Er! And now, if you would please be so kind as to review this beauteous story! Oh yeah! And the next chapter will be after Christmas break, just FYI. Review!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**I, Artsysmiles, would like you all to come to my wedding, where I will be gtting married to Sasuke, Gaara and Itachi. Please throw apples as I admit that I don't own Naruto. That is all.**_

**_Yes. I am back with Chemistry! No! I would never give up on this story! I really want to post a new multi chapter one, but I'm waiting until I finish one of my others. But anyway, please, read and review! And remember, 200th reviewer gets their own oneshot!_**

Christmas break was finally over. The students were filing into their highschool silently, some discussing what had happened at the Christmas party, others complaining that they weren't ready for school. Like Uzumaki Naruto.

"Teme!" whined the blonde. "Make the learning go away!" With another screech, Naruto latched himself onto Sasuke's arm, earning a smack on his face.

"Dobe," growled Sasuke, "get off of me." Naruto pouted, lower lip trembling.

"B-b-but, t-teme! The l-l-learning's s-still here!" cried Naruto. He burst out crying, tears streaming down his tanned face.

"Dobe!" whined Sasuke, falling to the ground in his own temper tantrum. "I -hiccup- want my -gurgle- mommy!" People stopped to stare at the whining friends, some laughing, others crying as well.

"N-naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata as she approached the crying boys, the rest of Sasuke's 'team' behind her. Naruto stopped crying to look up at Hinata.

"H-hinata-chan?" whimpered Naruto. "I-I-I want m-my r-r-ramen!" Hinata sighed and picked Naruto up from the floor, leading the sobbing blonde to the cafeteria, murmuring something about taking him out to Ichiraku later.

Sasuke blinked and looked around. He sighed.

"And now I'm alone again."

Neji and Tenten sighed, leaning down to pull the Uchiha up from the ground.

"It's okay, Sasuke. We're taking you to class, where you can sit with people," soothed Tenten. Neji rolled his eyes, but was careful not to brake the number one rule: The girlfriend knows best.

**_(A/N At least in my case that's the number one rule.)_**

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened at this, and then he began to whimper.

"But," he whispered, tears brewing, "I don't like people."

"WHAT?!?" yelled Neji. Tenten backed away slowly, leaving the enraged male to attack the poor, PMSing Uchiha. "YOU JUST SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE ALONE!!" Sasuke sniffed, huddling like a small child.

"B-but, Kakashi-sensei doesn't talk. H-he j-j-just giggles," whined Sasuke. Tenten sweatdropped, but nonetheless helped the sobbing Uchiha to math class.

"Now, now, Sasuke. Neji and I have to go now. But Naruto will be back! Okay?" asked Tenten, a fuming Neji on her arm. Sasuke nodded, sad, chibi eyes in effect. "Er, right. Come on, Neji-kun. You don't want Gai-sensei 'youthing' you again, do you?" The two sprinted from the junior's class, leaving a bewildered Sasuke behind.

"...I'm still alone!"

**It's like I don't exist...**

_Sasu-chan! Your back!_

**I swear, I have no idea how I got such a wuss for an outer.**

_Yup! You sure got a-hey!_

**Oh, this is going to be a long year...

* * *

**The door to a bright red Corvet swung open; since the fight, a new carpool had been established. A pair of brown loafers came out of the car, followed by another set of black ones. The owners of the shoes looked at each other, nodded, and linked arms together before walking into the building. Boys 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed at the two women.

Ino smiled at all the boys in her path; sure, she was still with Kankuro, but that didn't mean that she couldn't look good and flirt now, did it?

Sakura, on the other hand, walked down, a cold yet alluring look on her face. Her long, pink hair had been cut off the week before, so now the pretty jaw-length cut was getting her more attention. And of course, she loved basking in it.

"Ino," yawned Sakura boredly, "we have math now, right?" The blonde nodded and blew a kiss to an unsuspecting sophmore. "Well then, let's hurry before the giggling starts." Ino's face contorted in disgust as she made a gagging noise.

"Ew! I hate it when Kakashi-sensei gets all happy like that!" she spat. "I mean, there are students when he's reading that stuff! What if he loses the book..." Ino's voice trailed off as the two shuddered at the idea.

**Hey, kid.**

_What's up, I.S.?_

**Nothing. I just wanted to remind you who your seat partner was in math.**

_...Who?_

**I'll give you a hint. His name rhymes with Buchiha Basuke.**

_WHAT!?!?!_

_I hate him!_

_He's so mean to Gaara! And he's anti-social._

**Gaara's mean to him, too. And he's anti-social.**

_Yeah...but Gaara looks anti-social. Bitchy over there probably was alot of fun. Until, you know, he became a bitch._

**Seriously, Sasuke is not a bitch.**

_And how would you know?_

**He uses the BOYS' bathroom.**

_So? Karin does, too._

**Bitch: a FEMALE dog**

**Sasuke: a HUMAN MALE**

**Get the picture?**

_No. What are you saying._

**Sasuke is a boy.**

_Then explain his very feminine features?_

**Oi vey.**

Sakura released Ino's arm as she walked over to her math desk, still looking cold and sexy, but ignoring our favorite chicken haired dude. She gracefully sat down in her seat and crossed her legs, sitting a godd length away from the Uchiha.

* * *

_So, she's going to ignore me, eh? Well, two can play at that game._

**Dude, you have to make up/out with her!**

_Why? It's not my fault Gaara is so possessive of what isn't his._

**But her inner is ignoring me!**

_Good. At least somebody has that power._

**But I can't date I.S. if she's mad at me! And you!**

_I repeat, so? I didn't do anything wrong. They weren't together, so I could kiss Sakura if I wanted to. So there._

**Please?**

**For me?**

_You aren't helping yourself with that, buddy._

**I'll persway Sakura to give you a chance...**

_So, where do I sign?_

"Class!" called Kakashi. Almost everyone looked up. The person missing? Shikamaru, duh. "giggle Guess what we're going to be doing for the next couple of weeks? giggle" There were groans of Icha Icha, some giggling from the pervs, and a couple math geeks suggested Calculous. "You're all wrong!" giggled Kakashi as he turned a page in his book.

"Then what is it?" drawled Sakura; a few boys smiled at her, drawing her some glares as well, and one secretive look from Sasuke.

"Three words: Icha. Icha. Math. Edition," said Kakashi.

Sakura rose an eyebrow and raised her hand before saying, "That's four words."

**_End._**

**_Seriously._**

**_Over._**

**_Not._**

**_Joking._**

**_Ok._**

**_yes._**

**_I._**

**_Am._**

**_Continue._**

**_Please._**

**_

* * *

_**"Why? Why? Please, kami, tell me why?" cried Ino. Sakura gave a comfroting pat to her friend and let the wailing go on.

"It's okay, Ino-pig," said Sakura. "Jiraiya-sensei just wants to see if geeks can be sexy. You'll be fine. You don't get called 'till later, anyway." Ino looked up, a look of hope on her face.

"R-really?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Yamanaka. Haruno. You do the math." Sakura grimaced when Ino cheered at the idea of not being in Icha Icha.

"But why are we even doing this?" Ino asked five minutes later.

"Ino, we go to Konoha Center for the Arts and Technology. This has 'art' and technology written all over it," sighed Sakura. She stood up from her head and started walking to the boys' lockeroom.

"Hey, forehead! Where're you going?" asked Ino.

"To find Sasuke-teme," she replied.

"Why?"

"Apparently we have 'chemistry' together."

**_And now it really is over. I know this is a short chapter, but I'm grounded, again, and don't know when I can go on again. But I swear, this is a SasuXSaku. I'm just taking things a bit slower. So, review, and I'll HOPEFULLY update soon. Or at least reply to your reviews._**


	23. Urgent! Read, or I'll cry! 4

**_I_**

****

**_Am_**

****

**_Grounded._**

****

**_Again._**

****

**_I'm sorry guys, but until then I can't update freely. Actually, I shouldn't be on the computer now. So, just grin and bear it, and I'll be back as soon as I can! I repeat, sorry!_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**I, Artsysmiles, have a confession. WHile we all know that I don't own Naruto (the actual person! I have quite alot of Naruto mangas, pictures, etc. I'm obssessed. Just deal.), I forgot how to spell 'special' and had to resort to grabbing the dictionary to find out how to spell said word. I think I've misplaced my mind. That is all.**_

**_Yeah. I'm going crazy. Er. So, who here is mad at me for temporarily putting this story on hold? Everyone? Hm. That's not good judging by the giant knives, pitchforks, and other dangerous objects you have there. Yeah. Well, I'm back, hopefully for good. So you can put the pitchforks away now! Yes I mean you there on the Mac!_**

"AAAH!"

"EEEEEEEEEKKK!!"

"WTF?!"

Several girlish screams were heard throughout the boys' locker room as Sakura walked into it, head held high, slight frown held in place. She was looking for Sasuke. Kakashi liked making her suffer, thus he paired her with Sasuke for the Icha Icha Math shoot. How they got teenagers to do this is beyond her.

"Tsunade must have been drunk," she grumbled as she yet again passed a group of screaming boys. She took another look around the boys' showers and sighed. "I don't really blame her."

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned, her slight frown gone into a slightly surprised face.

"Naruto?" The blonde stared at the pink haired girl. The two hadn't spoken since the whole I'm-not-on-that-side-so-we-can't-be-friends incident. "Well, this is awkward."

"Define awkward," said Naruto. Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do you mean, it's awkward because I'm in a towel and you're in the boys' locker room. Or awkward because we aren't really friends anymore?" Sakura smiled.

"More of the second one. But now that you mention it, this is more Naruto than I needed to see," she said, smiling at Naruto. Naruto returned her grin.

"If you let me change, I'll help you find whatever it was you were looking for," offered Naruto.

"Yeah. I'd like that," Sakura replied. And just like that, the half naked boy and the fully clothed girl became friends. Again.

* * *

"So, teme's your Icha Icha partner, huh," said Naruto as the two walked down the hall to gym class. "I've got Hinata. She's really into this thing." While they were on the whole becoming friends subject they might have missed second period. Sakura nodded and frowned. Noticing this, Naruto asked, "Is that bad?"

"Sort of."

"Explain on the way to gym class."

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"When did you start sounding smart?"

"Ahem!"

"SmartER."

"When Hinata told me that she'd get her dad to buy me Ichiraku if I impressed her family. I watched about seven 'Test Prep.' videos so that way I could impress them with my trivia!" smiled Naruto. Sakura giggled and ruffled his hair. "Now will you tell me whats so bad about the teme? Besides the usual anti-social blob of goo that he is."

"Well, I like Sasuke. Alot. Kinda how I like Gaara. But boys are stupid-no offense," she added hastily.

"None taken," said Naruto.

"Anyway. Boy are stupid, so the two guys got into a fight, and now Sasuke doesn't understand why I'm pissed at him. I'm not a prize he can just win!" growled Sakura. Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort the pink haired teen.

"Of course you aren't. You are a TROPHY!"

Sakura laughed again as Hinata and Neji and Tenten appeared, looking slightly shocked at the two hanging out.

Sakura and the other three stopped walking, an awkward silence falling over the group. Naruto, you gotta love that hyperactive ramen lover, broke the silence with a joke.

"What do you get when you cross a vampire with a mirror?" asked the blonde, twitching from the laughter he was holding back.

"Hn?" asked Neji.

"Dunno," said Tenten, leaning comfortably on Neji's shoulder.

"N-nothing?" stuttered Hinata. She looked at Sakura, then quickly looked away, feeling awkward since they were in a fight-ish thing. She didn't even know why they were in the stupid argument in the first place.

Sakura shrugged when naruto looked at her for her answer, feeling awkward while standing next to Hinata.

"SASUKE! The dude loves looking at himself!" laughed Naruto. He fell onto the floor, clutching his stomach as he laughed at his stupid joke. But pretty soon the other four were laughing at the Sasuke joke.

"Guys, I'm sorry," said Sakura after the laughter had quieted down.

"Me too," said Tenten and Hinata; Neji grunted, and all was fine until-

"AHA! FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY, EH NARUTO??"

Everyone stopped to stare at Sasuke, who was, as if on cue, holding a mirror. Naruto and company sweat dropped; Sakura looked about ready to shoot Kakashi for pairing her with a psycho. Her eye was rapidly twitching as she watched Sasuke swing his mirror around trying to get a better angle of his face.

"This was fun. Naruto, Hinata, can you tell Anko and Ibiki that Sasuke and I can't make it. We have the Icha Icha shoot," explained Sakura. The couple nodded and Neji and Tenten found this the perfect time to leave. "Thank you. And as for YOU!"

Sasuke looked at the enraged teen and backed away, his mirror becoming his only form of defense.

"YOU are coming with me!"

* * *

"You know...Jiraiya-sensei...I'd, um, rather not do this," said Sakura, a very visible blush on her face.

"H-hn," agreed Sasuke.

"Well, Tsunade-san gave me permission, and Kakashi paired you two, so you don't really have a choice," stated Jiraiya. "Now hold that pose. I MUST document it!"

Sakura blushed as Sasuke moved his face nearer to her stomach while she placed her hands on his shoulders and swung a leg over his arm. It would have been a very sexy position had they not been in a room of old men with cameras.

"Personally," whispered Sasuke through grit teeth, "I blame you."

"Yes. Because I always wanted to star in a porno magazine with you! At least Gaara matches my hair," she hissed venomously. Sasuke replied with a nasty glare.

**Puh-leeze! You know you are loving this.**

_I thought that was obvious by my willingness._

** Oh. Well, it's not. Sorry, Sasuke.**

_Go die._

**That's the spirit!**

_I'm serious._

**This relationship is going to go nowhere.**

_You have no idea how much I hate you._

**More than Itachi but less than Gaara?**

_Yeah, about there._

**See? I know you so well!**

_...Yeah. Anyway, back to my current problem. I am in a very suggestive position with a girl I like that is being captured on film by my art history teacher! Any help?!_

**Try getting her to come home tonight.**

_Even my inner can't hlp me. Damn you, Sasu-chan!_

**I love you too, Sasuke.**

"Sasuke? Sasuke? SASUKE?"

"Hn?"

"You can let go of my leg now," mumbled Sakura, a very annoyed and red look on her face. "Jiraiya-sensei is setting up for Eva-blech!-and Shino. I wonder how that'll work out?"

"Pretty well," he replied in a monotone, Sakura's leg still by his shoulder.

"Why?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Shino's been doing this kinda thing for years."

-

-

-

-

-

"I did not see that coming."

_She didn't see this either, _thought Sasuke as he pulled Sakura down into a kiss.

**_And I'm gonna end it there. See? I can too update! Sometimes. So, I really wouldn't want to go to their 'prestigous' school. I mean, a porno mag? For real? Tsunade must've been really drunk when she signed that. Anyway, review!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke still would've left, only to discover he loves Sakura and be plagued by dreams of her with Itachi, Gaara, and Deidara as punishment for betraying Konoha. That is all._**

**_Ladies and gentlemen, please would you bring your attention to me! This is my apology for not updating in forever. And, you know, my computer went all PSYCHO-MONSTER-OF-DOOM! on me, so I wasn't allowed Internet access for about 2 weeks. Anyway, here you go! And, um, if you guys could not, um, mention the beginning part with Sasuke and Sakura that'd be great. This is my first REAL kissing scene, and, um...I feel really weird writing it and so...please, be gentle._**

**_Apart from that, go crazy with your reviews! And the 200th reviewer will get my next oneshot dedicated to them._**

Sasuke's lips collided with Sakura's as he thrust his hands into her short, pink hair. Her arms left his shoulders in favor of hanging limply around his neck, and her green eyes closed as Sasuke deepened the kiss. He leaned back until he was lying on the floor, Sakura semi-straddling him.

Sasuke licked her lips, urging her to allow him access. Sakura resisted for a moment, but soon opened her mouth for him. They broke apart for oxygen, Sakura panting heavily while Sasuke ravished her neck.

"S-sasuke, y-you should stop," she panted, eyes closed and cheeks flushed.

He ignored her, and continued leaving little love bites on her neck.

**_(A/N You know what, I changed my mind. You can let me know if this scene sucks or not. It'll help me.)_**

Click!

Click!

Click!

"Do you really think you should be doing this?" whispered Kakashi from his hiding place in the broom closet.

"Of course! This is perfect for Icha Icha Math Edition!" replied Jiraiya as he snapped a couple more pictures of the two teens. "They are going to love me for this!"

* * *

**_One Week Later..._**

Everyone was on better terms, except Sakura, Eva, Gaara, and Sasuke. For obvious reasons. Sasuke and Sakura had went back to before the porn shoot, ignoring each other, with Sasuke shooting her longing looks when he thought no one was looking. And Sakura hung out with Gaara more than ever, always hanging on him.

Needless to say, Gaara was very okay with that part of the feud.

And Eva had taken over Karin's little group and was now the owner of one sparkly, pink bra. The sluts answered to her now, making Sasuke's life even harder being as his teachers had branded him her 'Study-Buddy'.

**_FLASHBACK!  
Numero DOS!_**

_"Sasuke, you are to accompany Eva to all of her classes. Being as you two are both new, this will help you get a better understanding of the school," ordered Tsunade._

_"Wait! Why do I have to do it?!" he complained. "Can't someone else do it? I mean, you said it yourself, I'm new, I need someone to show ME around. ...Like...Sakura, for instance," he hinted._

_Tsunade blinked her amber eyes, and continued staring at the black haired boy._

_"I. Want. To. Be. Paired. With. Sakura," Sasuke said slowly._

_"...So, like I was saying, Eva's next class starts in 5 minutes, and you should show her to it. Now, get out," she ordered, reaching over to grab a bottle of sake._

_"Hn. Whatever."_

**_FLASHBACK!  
Numero DOS!  
OVER_**

Anyway, Sakura and Gaara were walking down the hallway, arm in arm. She was chattering absentmindely to him, the red-head nodding now and again.

"So, are you doing anything this Friday?" she asked casually, checking her nails to seem nonchalant about it.

"...No...why?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I was gonna go see a movie and wanted to know if you'd come."

"Hn. Why not," he said.

Sakura squealed and gave Gaara a quick hug.

"Slut."

Stopping in her tracks and causing Gaara to nearly fall flat onto his face, Sakura turned to stare at the person who called her a slut. It was Ami. Her green eyes remained calm; Ami always hated her, this was to be expected.

"Whore."

This time, it was Gaara who turned to glare at said person. His pale green eyes remained impassive when Kin glared back. But when a third chorus of "Slut" came around, Sakura released a strangled scream and marched over to Karin.

"Karin. I know you hate me, but why are you calling me a whore?" she asked, taking the red head's hands into her own. "I mean, I know that I've called you one, but still...that was my nickname for you! Remember? Yours' for me was pink bitch. So, why are you calling me a whore? It's not what we agreed on in our hate rule book."

"We don't have that kind of hate relationship, pink bitch. So, let go of my hands!" snarled Karin.

**_(A/N Does Karin have red hair or black hair? I've seen pics of her with both, so could someone let me know what color her hair really is? Thank you!)_**

Sakura gasped, and feigned a hurt look. "Well!" she huffed. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. Let's go, Gaara," she said, motioning to the emotionless boy beside her.

"So, you're sleeping with Gaara _AND _Sasuke?"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Karin. Gaara had a confused and slightly angry look on his face as he glare at Karin.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"So, she was all like, 'Would you buy me a drink?' and then I was all, 'Baby, I know something el-urk!'" gagged Sasuke as he was grabbed by the throat and shoved into the wall; the freshmen he had been talking to scampered away once Gaara's glare settled on them.

"Hn. He's all yours," murmured Gaara as Sakura stepped out from behind him.

"Explain. Now," she ordered.

"Aack!"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Gaara, let go of his neck."

"Whatever."

"Now, EXPLAIN."

"Explain what?"

"Explain this!" whispered Sakura fiercely as she shove the cover of the school's paper in his face. "Why are we on the cover? And while making out, no less!"

Sasuke leaned his head in closer, squinting at the picture on the cover. It was the one when he was kissing Sakura's neck while she lied on top of him; it looked really, really hot, actually.

"Well, obviously people wanted to see how it was really done, if you know what I mean," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "URK!" gagged Sasuke as he was yet again rammed into the wall.

"Sakura, um, maybe you should let go of Sasuke," said Gaara as he pryed Sakura's fingers from Sasuke's neck.

"But everyone hates me now! I mean, Hinata hate me! I don't even understand that one! Sure, I still have my friends, but what is up with Hinata hating me?!" she shrieked. Sakura's jade eyes rolled onto Sasuke's body. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Nothing. In case you haven't noticed, this hasn't been god for me, either." Noticing her and Gaara's confused expressions, Sasuke sighed. "You two both tried kill me."

"Oh yeah."

"Hn," grunted Sasuke as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

Sakura blew out an exasperated breath, adjusted her red skirt and white blouse, ran a hand through her short, pink hair, and walked away.

"What?" she asked when the two boys called to her. "I have class. Have to keep up my perfect grades, don't I?" When she saw their faces fall from being ignored, Sakura sighed. "You two can fight after school, and I'll even cheer. How 'bout that?"

"Yeah, that works," said Sasuke.

"...Fine," mumbled Gaara.

"Good. But I'm still pissed at you," she said, glaring angrily at Sasuke. "OUR fight hasn't even begin, bitch."

**Seriously, Sakura. He's a guy!**

_And I repeat, your point is...?_

**A bitch is a FEMALE. Sasuke-in all his smexy glory-is a GUY.**

_...I really have no idea what you're talking about._

**_I'm gonna end the chapter here. I know this could have been longer, or better, but hey, I had to rewrite the whole thing. Remember, the 200th reviewer gets a oneshot dedicated to them!_**


	26. To My Reviewers

**_Attention Chemistry readers! The anonymous reviewer nya has been the 200th reviewer. _****_Ya here that, nya! You've just won a dedication_** _**in my next oneshot, Now THAT'S a Return. Stay tuned for the posting of your very own oneshot!**_

**_Artsysmiles_**

**_And thanks for helping me reach my 200 mark, everyone!_**


End file.
